Rory The Prey
by Aya Eliya
Summary: Rory's Nie training intensifies. *updated* t/r
1. Prologue

The man rode the bus, and checked his info sheet. "Let's see.Rory Gilmore. Tristan tells me she's a fiery one. I wonder if I should find her.tell her what she's worth? Hmm.I think so."  
  
He took his backpack and waited for the train to stop. "Thank you, Tristan. You won't see me, but I'll see you. I'll make sure Dean's out of the picture for you."  
  
A passenger next to him flicked her paper down. "Now why are you always intent on killing your opposition? It would be much harder to let them live, and steal her from under their noses." The man's lips curved into a semi-smile "Of course. Thank you for your input. Now shut up!" the woman huffed, and lifted her paper, now looking like a young woman who'd seen something distasteful. "I don't like the plan. Why do I have to befriend her? Why can't I make friends with Paris? She'd make a perfect ally."  
  
The man tossed a pen at her. "Wrong. Deep down, she longs to be Rory's friend. This will prove it to her. You can give this to her, but nothing else."  
  
He stepped off the train, and the woman tossed her paper down, wiped her face with a napkin and followed.  
  
Paris handled the pen. "What's this?" The woman grinned. "That holds Rory Gilmore's future, or the plan we have for it. I thought you'd make a great ally against her, but he says you wouldn't." Paris jumped. "Who's he? What do you plan on doing?" The woman grinned. "A friend of Tristan's. Choose your sides carefully, Paris." The woman turned and left the hall. Paris didn't see her again for a long time.  
  
A/N: my first GG fic! Pretty short prologue, but the first chapter needs work. I'll probably post it for Tanya, the way it is. 


	2. Rory the Prey

Rory Gilmore opened her eyes. It was Tuesday, June 25. "Last day of school." She got up, and got her uniform together. Her mother's head appeared. "Is her Royal Highness ready for her royal coach?" Rory smiled. "Depends. Is prince charming waiting for me?" Lorelei shook her head. "No. Just all the ladies of the court." Rory grabbed her backpack. "I am ready, bondwoman."  
  
At school, Rory saw the last person she wanted to: Paris. Rory tried to walk past her. "I bet you're thrilled. Now you can make Tristan a freak again because you won't give him the time of day!" Rory looked up. "Paris, he's at boot camp, remember?" Paris smiled. "Suit yourself. But he's after you, Rory." Rory shivered. When will those two get it through their thick skulls that they deserve each other? She smiled. "Well, just tell him he's got a prize waiting, and it's not me." Paris frowned. "I do not want Tristan, do you hear me?" Tristan walked by. "No, but I did." Paris face became a mask of fury. "Look what you made me do!" Rory hurried away from her enraged classmate.  
  
Dean stood at Rory's window when she got home. Rory walked up behind him. "Looking for someone?" Dean kissed her head. "Yes. Your mother said a princess would be dressed as an ordinary schoolgirl, would be coming into this room. You look a lot like her." Rory smiled. "Well, I never considered myself a princess." Dean grinned. "No? Not even with a bag boy for a boyfriend?" Rory kissed him. "That makes you a prince, and me the beggar, remember?" Dean feigned disappointment as he sighed. "I keep forgetting that fact."  
  
Rory walked around Luke's diner a few hours later. Dean was working, Lane was grounded, and her mother was working late. She saw a shadow slide from the upstairs window, and slide to the ground. Jess approached her. "Be careful. Someone's after you." He then listened to no excuses she made, but walked her home, and sat with her in the living room until Lorelei got home.  
  
Li "Aren't you supposed to be helping Luke?" He grinned. "I had something to do. Good night, Rory. Make sure Dean's with you when you want to be out at night." He exited the house. Lorelei looked at her daughter. "And that meant?" Rory told her mother Jess's warning. Lorelei laughed. "Maybe he's heard us calling you a princess, and believes an assassin's after you." Rory fidgeted. "But Paris said Tristan was after me, too." Lorelei hugged her daughter. "Paris is no better than Jess. They both want to make you doubt yourself or Dean. Just ignore it. You've got three months away from Paris, and you can tune Jess out quite well. Or I can, anyway." Rory grinned. "You can tune anyone out, mom." Lorelei grinned. "Well, want to get a bite to eat?" Rory thought about it for a minute. Lorelei realized what she had said. "I want to talk to Luke about his nephew's habit of scaring my daughter." Rory grinned. "Except you sent him to go on his shift, remember?" Lorelei laughed. "You think he actually went where I told him? You must be having delusions, your highness."  
  
At the diner, there was no sign of any human, but Luke. "How was your last day?" Rory smiled. "You know, after realizing that it was over, I don't remember the rest." Luke smiled at her. "I'm not sure Jess realized it was over. He skips so much." Rory grinned. "That would make it difficult." Rory's back tingled. Is someone watching me?  
  
A man in the shadows watched Lorelei and Rory Gilmore. "Watch out, Belle. I'm going to get you. And none of your protectors will stop me!" He laughed harshly, and slipped into the night. 


	3. Kat

Rory stretched luxuriously.  Dean was once again absent, and Lorelai was fighting Michelle into giving her tomorrow off.  Rory opened her eyes, and screamed.  A girl in black was hanging on her ceiling.  The girl looked up, or down, as you might say, since she was upside down.  "Oh?  You're awake.  This is good.  Can't let anyone hurt the little princess."

Rory shivered, but forced a smile.  "Who are you, and why are you hanging from my ceiling?"  The girl smiled.  "Surely Jess has put you on edge, so I'll excuse your questions.  You can call me Kat."

Rory's fake smile slipped away as the true one came on.  "Really?  Aren't you being paranoid, not telling me your real name?"  Kat's eyes shifted to the window.  She said, "No, but I'm never too careful.  Jess calls me careless, so I'm not careful enough, Lorelai Gilmore.  But be extra careful.  Jess is right, something doesn't add up in Stars Hollow.  I'm sad school's out for you, it's a lot safer at an institution."

By the time Rory thought of a retort, Kat had shoved her off the bed, and onto the ground.  "Shut up!" she hissed, holding her down.  Kat's eyes were closed, and her ears seemed to be moving.  Rory waited fearfully.  Kat could intend to kill her, and heard someone coming.

15 minutes passed before Kat let her prisoner up.  "He's gone.  Thanks for staying quiet.  He'll assume you left to go to the diner, or whatever else he's figured out of your habits."  Rory glared at Kat.  "Give me one reason to trust you!"  

Kat pulled a chain off her neck, and it showed a young photo of Rory's father, Christopher.  Rory stood still, more out of shock than fear.  A few minutes later, she whispered, "Who gave that to you?"  Kat smirked, knowing that Rory's eyes were glued to the locket.  "Your darling father.  When your enemy got cocky, and decided to brag about bringing you down, he got scared.  Well, Lorelai Gilmore, are you scared yet?"

Rory's eyes instantly attached themselves to the tassles on the rug Kat was standing on.  She felt a cool metallic string come across the back of her neck.  She shuddered, feeling Kat was going to pull it tight, even now.

Recognition came across when she saw the rusted locket hanging below her eyes.  She looked up, and Kat was smiling sadly at her.  "When will you trust me, Lorelai Gilmore?" Rory hugged whoever Kat was, taking her by surprise.  "Now.  I've got to trust someone, but I want answers.  Who is he, and why does he want me?  I don't want to walk into a trap unprepared."

Kat smiled.  "There.  I saw him, just for a minute.  You are Chris's kid.  Unfortunately, if I told you anything now, he might overhear us.  Maybe when you agree to show Katarina Shleck around school tomorrow, we can squeeze in a small bit of info.  But he's guarding this town like a hawk."

Rory grinned back.  "You talk like dad is your best friend or something.  You can't be much older than me."  Kat grinned.  Of course not.  I'm just extremely talented.  Not surprisingly, your dad had the same questions, except they were concerned.  Who would want a fourteen year old guarding their daughter, who's almost three years older?"

Rory's jaw dropped.  "You are not 14."  Kat grinned.  "Get used to it, kid.  You may be older, but I have more smarts in this business than you ever will."  Rory rolled her eyes.  Despite all the fear this girl was installing in her, she was still someone Rory could act as being a little sister to her, even though she was starting to act like what Lorelei would tell her real mothers were like. (Rory always replied that she was better than real mothers, but that's besides the point.)

A/N: I know you're now trying to decide if Kat's friend or foe, but I won't tell you that.  I'm failing miserably in my attempt to stay away from fics that don't have enough reviews, but this one only had ones asking for more, so here's some until I get enough to qualify for the real second chapter.


	4. Checkmate

Trystan DuGrey sat in his seat, smiling.  Cameron Phlod had finally left him alone, after he admitted he'd do anything to get Rory.  The guy was starting to freak him out.  Trystan shivered, knowing no one was watching.  Trystan DuGrey scared of a homeless punk?  Wouldn't the school gossip have fun with that?  Trystan squared his shoulders, and placed his usual smile on his face.  

Paris saw him, and hurried by.  "Paris, wait!"  Paris stopped, fingering a black pendant around her neck.  Trystan shuddered.  "Why did you hire him?  Skye told me you hired him.  Why?"  Trystan blinked.  "Who?  Cameron?  No, he was just curious about my love life.  I told him I had every girl after me, but Rory.  He laughed and said I'd find a way to win her."  Paris smirked.  "Sure.  Threatening everyone she loves is how to win her heart.  She's the perfect image of innocence.  Be ready for me to come and pick up the shards of your life after you've blown it apart."  

Trystan pulled her close to him.  She slapped him, and he smiled, rubbing his cheek.  "Why don't you admit you'd fly to the moon for a kiss?"   Paris replied, "Why don't you get over yourself, DuGrey?"  Trystan sighed, Paris knew something about Cameron.  Wait.  Skye?  Not THAT Skye!

Rory sat in the lunch cafeteria, away from the rest of the class.  Kat was coming tomorrow, since she'd seen 'her.'  All these hes' and shes' were getting on Rory's nerves.  She wasn't made out of glass.  Why were they being so careful?  Jess wouldn't even let her ride the bus alone.  So he always missed first period.  But Rory really didn't mind, since he usually got her into her favorite subject: what was intriguing about what she read?  She smiled, Jess was a good friend, even if her mother and Dean refused to see it.  She sighed.  

"Hey, Mary."  Rory rolled her eyes.  "Not you.  Not now."  Trystan's voice answered, "Yes me, yes now.  We need to talk.  Apparently a..friend of mine has been mistaken about something I said to him."  Rory nearly slapped him then and there, but knew the gossip mouths wouldn't stop turning if she did.  "Fine."  Her voice was even, by great effort.  "We'll 'talk' as you call it.  But don't expect me to go into a closet and make out with you."  Trystan laughed.  "Is your image of me so narrow?"  He studied her face, and nodded.  "Of course it is.  You've seen nothing else of me."  Rory sighed.  

He looked up.  "Skye?" he whispered.  Rory smirked.  Of course, another girl.  She'd slip from his mind.  He glared at her.  "Don't move, Rory.  You don't know what a mistake I made at camp."  Rory shuddered.  Who would scare Trystan at camp?  Enough that he left her alone.

A rough hand grasped her arm just above the elbow.  "Come with me, Ms. Gilmore.  We have a LOT to discuss."  Rory looked up, and gasped.  "Dean?"  The man smiled.  "Looks can be deceiving."  Rory listened to his voice.  No, it was deeper than Dean's.  Rory blanched.  That meant..this guy could easily make it look like it was just Dean having a talk with his girl.  

Suddenly Rory realized that all the warnings were right: she was in WAY over her head.  The man smiled.  "Come on, your highness.  We have important things to talk about."

Trystan looked over his shoulder to make sure Rory was still there.  Dean—no, taller than Dean, but certainly convincing was carefully 'helping' Rory out of her seat.  He stroked the back of her neck, and she went limp.  Trystan's jaw clenched.  

He turned around to curse Skye, but she smirked, holding a gun that was pressed against Paris' forehead.  "We all know you really care for Rory, but you wouldn't let your dear friend's brains be spread across the cafeteria floor, would you?"  Trystan wanted to smack her, but knew her gun would fire the second he moved towards her.  "Oh, poor little Trystan, he doesn't have any idea what he started."  

Still holding Paris by the neck, she waved the gun, indicating all those in the cafeteria.  "Neither does anyone here at Chilton.  What a shame the cafeteria's guarded by Cameron and your good buddies from Basic." Trystan looked at her, loathing evident in his eyes.  If he'd known going to basic training would have meant bringing this to his closest friends and girls, he would have run.  Although he was a lot stronger now, and thought quicker, he didn't want this to be the price.

Trystan's voice was as even as Rory's was, through pressure.  "One question: why?"  Skye had the gun back against Paris' temple as she threw her head back and cackled.  "Oh come on, brat.  If I told you that, you'd kill yourself so we wouldn't win.  The only one who could save you now would be Stacey, and I know she's on the false lead we sent her on in Iraq."

Click.  Skye instantly turned Paris around, using Paris as a shield for her body.  A girl in black leather was somehow crouched upside down, a gun trained on Trystan.  "Oh, Skye, I'm going by Kat now."

A/N: A note for clarification, if you have no clue where I'm going, although you should.  SOMETHING at basic training made SOMEONE see Trystan as valuable.  So they're using Rory as prey, thus the title of the fic.  I'll leave you to puzzle it out.  And no, even if you email me for me to spoil the story, I can't.  Even I don't know what's all going to happen yet.  


	5. Nie?

Skye didn't waste time blanching; she turned red with fury.  "How?" she hissed.  Kat smiled, and walked down the wall, her gun never leaving Trystan's head.  "Oh, you know that I have special talents, I don't need to explain them to you.  You'd just try to steal them, Skye."  

Skye pulled Paris tighter against her, and a second click was heard.  "I'll shoot her, Stace."  Kat shrugged, "What does a spoiled brat matter?  We both know the only one we care about is Trystan.  However, you'd be far worse off if he died than me."  Trystan looked quizzically between the two teens.  What in the world made him so valuable?  

Kat smiled at him.  "I'm sorry, Trystan.  But being one of two Nies makes you incredibly valuable.  Skye here doesn't know that she sent me to the second one.  Not to mention his strength outmatches yours."  

Skye dropped her gun.  It discharged, making the nervous teens jump, but merely became a mar in the wall.  "We're done here."  

Kat restrained Trystan with a hard glare, and the gun still pointed at his forehead.  "Now, Trystan, you shouldn't go chasing them when you have no idea what they want."  Trystan muttered, but stayed in one spot.  

"Kat?"  Rory approached.  Kat smiled and let Rory ask the obvious question.  "Why is the gun pointed at Trystan?"  Kat's gaze shifted back to Trystan.  "A little warning.  He needs a little lesson that even allies might kill him."  She pocketed the gun.  Immediately, school authorities came.  She smiled as Lorelai Gilmore appeared, screaming at the principle.  Kat waved farewell to the student body, and disappeared in the mass of frantic parents.  

When Rory got home that night, with her mother swearing she would be going to public school in stars hollow, and Chilton taking a week break to see what had happened, Rory saw something that shouldn't have surprised her.  "Kat."

The girl smiled.  "Sorry to scare you today, but bluffing works wonders when dealing with them."  Rory held up her hand.  "Now you explain who 'they' are, and I'm given a little credit to take care of myself."  Both remembered Rory being limp in her chair while everything happened, but chose not to speak of it.

"Fine.  Though when you are found, the info will be pried from you."  Rory shivered, but listened intently as she was informed of the special talent that she and Trystan shared..

When Trystan went home, he was alone in the house, which was nothing new.  He looked up, and stifled a scream.  "Cameron."  Somehow, Trystan's voice was twice as steady as he felt.  The man smiled, holding the mask of Dean's face in his hands.  "Well, old friend.  Kat for some reason is sparing you our testing.  So she's sending us off to Iraq to fight a trained Nie.  But don't think we'll forget about you.  No, but we'll let you enjoy the next few months of high school.  So, enjoy, and watch your back.  Stace—Kat is not what she seems."  Trystan shivered, and muttered, "You don't have to tell me twice."  But Cameron was gone.  Trystan stopped himself.  He had to get out of here.  Now.  What was it Paris had said?  Trystan thought hard for a few minutes before it came back to him.

_"Sure.  Threatening everyone she loves is how to win her heart.  She's the perfect image of innocence.  Be ready for me to come and pick up the shards of your life after you've blown it apart."_  

Trystan knew he had to go find her.  And he had a suspicion that when he found Rory, he'd find Kat.

A/N: I'm sorry about my addiction to cliffhangers, but you wouldn't come back without them.  I love all my wonderful reviewers, and yes, this is a fic I'm continuing.  So what do you think?  The little button below this note lets you review.  Sorry I'm not updating as much as I can, but I'm two weeks behind in school X_x so that takes first place.  Because if mother teacher isn't satisfied, I can't update.  Homeschool isn't all it's cracked up to be.  TRORY fans, this is my fic for you.  I have two other T/R fics, so review them if you want!  My grammar isn't the best.  Ok, I'm rambling and ruining my cliffie.__


	6. Dean's Jealousy

A/N: Everybody wants new chapters, and after serious restrictions and punishment, school's cleared.  But no one cares what happens to me, just what the Nie are, and why Trystan is one.  To placate my reviewers who don't care anymore, here is chapter 4, Dean's jealous.  To make it longer, I put in some gunk about evolution verse creation, plus a bit about stars, something found in Madeleine L'engle's books.  Sorry, the only part of this fic and it's characters figured out is Kat.  Due to this note, and the much wanted explanation of the Nie and what it is, the real title of this fic comes at the end.  Enjoy, and if you're touchy about the creation of the planet, skip this chapter and see my author's note at the end.

Rory closed her eyes.  Kat had disappeared once again, leaving a thousand more questions with her charge.  Rory went over the information slowly.  Yes, she was now terrified into taking the warnings seriously.

Nie.  The word sent shivers down her spine.  And yet she and Trystan had the subtle art of using the power, the only humans who could.  Kat had sped quickly through the known users before Rory could understand.  Some sort of star/not star people who were rumored to have conversed with Christians.  Rory left the term alone.  Her Christian relatives had alienated her mother for giving birth to her.  Tears stung her eyes, but Rory pushed her aunt and uncle out of her head.  

Rory closed her eyes, and concentrated on Kat's voice.  "You're not an alien, Rory.  You're just—just gifted."  Kat had scowled then.  "And considering Trystan's king sized ego I've heard so much about, you'll be much more adept at learning your talent.  By the time they figure out I was lying, you two will be strong enough to withstand those mortals."  Rory had smiled.  "Don't you mean, 'us mortals?'  We're still human, you said."  But Kat had dropped her gaze, and changed the subject.  Rory had suspected that maybe Kat was this star/not star creature she hadn't explained.

Just before Kat had left, Rory had summoned the courage to interrupt Kat and ask one question she desperately wanted the answer to.  "Just what is a Nie, Kat?"  Kat had been so surprised that whatever held her to the ceiling slipped, and she fell headfirst onto Rory's bed.  She rolled over, and smiled sheepishly.  

"A Nie?  Well, I'm not quite sure how to explain to you, Rory.  A Nie has very special talents that are wanted by many governments who know about them.  But if I were to explain, you would have to discredit evolution."  Rory had laughed.  "Why not?  Tell me, even if you think I'll say fairy tale, Kat."  Rory wasn't big on evolution.  Too many of the classic authors had been Christians who were uneasy about the topic.  Kat smiled.  "All right, Rory.  But don't blame me when you get confused.  I can't help what your teachers have forced into your head."

"The Nie are mentioned in the book of Job, as a Behemoth and a Leviathan.  Some evolutionists have gotten publishers to say the behemoth was some live creature, but they can't stop the description appearing to be similar to what you call dinosaurs.  In every ancient civilization, the people have stories or paintings of warriors killing dragons and eating it, maybe protecting their village, or maybe they were just hungry."  Kat had smirked, and Rory had dissolved in laughter.  Kat continued, giving Rory a bit of proof.  "When Darwin came up with his theory of evolution, he made the mistake of calling dinosaurs extinct.  Of course, everybody was tired of Christianity, so they accepted his theory, even though he later retracted it.  Macro-evolution simply hasn't happened.  Anyway, a dictionary in the late 1700s would not have the word 'dinosaur.'  It would have the word dragon, and it would be defined as 'a seldom seen but still living creature.'  But I'm straying, and time is running out.

"What I'm getting at, is that though very few are seen today, Rory, dragons are very much alive.  The government sees this as a threat, and wants to tear your brains apart, trying to get it out.  They have it in their thick skulls that you're going to summon the aliens that did or didn't arrive at Roswell.  If they did, they must have been extremely bored.  A baby planet isn't very interesting."  

Rory had sat up then.  "Baby planet?  Earth is millions of years old!"  Kat had smiled at her, then laughed at her.  "You're not joking!  Oh, Rory, you are so funny.  Of course your planet's young; it's not even 10,000 years old.  But you're not going to believe me, so I'll let you digest that, and think over what you've learned."

And Kat was gone, leaving Rory to her confusion.  A dragon summoner?  How?

Rory sighed, and sat up.  Kat wouldn't be back until she was asleep.  One thing she was sure of: Kat was Rory's guard.

An hour later, Rory was brooding, her eyes staring into her cup on the counter at Luke's.  Two arms came down, encircling Rory's waist.  "Why is the princess upset today?"  Rory thought about how many people were willing to kill for the information, and figured Dean could live without the information.  "Oh no reason, Dean.  There was a shoot out at my school, and some guy wearing a mask that was your face nearly killed me for Trystan liking me.  So really, I'm just fine, and I really want to talk about it!"  Rory's voice had not risen above a low hiss, but her face had changed from brooding to anger.  Dean hugged her tighter.  "I'm sorry, princess.  I didn't know.  We don't have to talk."  Rory sighed.  "I didn't mean to blow up at you, Dean."  Dean's face was filled with love, and Rory hated it.  Knowing Kat as little as she did, Rory knew she wouldn't be in Stars Hollow much longer, and if Dean heard that his girlfriend was going to be dead from government officials, Rory didn't want to be dating him and make him so miserable for her.  

Rory paid for her coffee, giving Luke the money.  Jess walked behind him, and snatched it out of his uncle's hand.  "Just what do you need three dollars for, Jess?"  Jess shrugged, looking at Rory.  "None of your business.  Can't you take a little loss?"

Dean had put his arm around Rory, and walked her out.  "He's trouble, Rory."  Rory thought of Dean's fake twin, and shivered.  "I think I can handle a street kid, Dean."  Dean sighed.  "How about we forget all about today, and take your car out?"  Rory shook her head.  "No!   I mean, I don't think we should."  Dean looked quizzically at her.  "Okay, who are you, and what have you done with my princess?  My princess never drives without her baby she named Dean, even after the human objected."  Rory blushed.  "I just---I'm confused right now.  Dating just seems too dangerous right now."  Dean's eyes focused on the diner, and he glared at Jess's back.  "So you just want to break up?  Come on, Rory.  Didn't you figure out Jess isn't worth your time last time, Ror?"  Rory shook her head.  "You don't know what happened, Dean."  Dean just shook his head.  Fine.  If you want to be 'single' go ahead!  But don't think I'll be waiting for you, this time."  Dean's eyes were pleading.  "You were my princess, Ror,"  His face hardened.  "Now you're the pauper.  Hope you like my references to your precious books."  Dean stormed over to her house, and took her car, 'dean.'  Rory watched with teary eyes.  She knew he wasn't just mad, he was upset she was breaking this relationship she'd tried so many times to save.  She could understand him getting fed up with it, and he had made the car.

Rory was sitting on her porch when Trystan drove up.  He shut the door, and walked over to her.  "What's wrong, Mary?"  Rory's back rocked, and he realized she hadn't fallen asleep sitting there; she was crying.  Trystan sat down next to her, and restrained all the caustic remarks he had been brewing for breaking the ice.  Trystan sat there and held her until her mother came home.  

Lorelai looked at him.  "Chilton.  Blonde.  Male.  Evil Trystan?"  Trystan had smiled.  "I suppose Ror has no reason to consider me anything else."  Rory was fast asleep in his arms, a sweet smile on her face.  She smiled.  "Rory just might change her mind, o evil one.  But I think you'd best get home.  It's eleven o' clock."  Trystan glanced at his watch and winced.  "I promised I'd stay until you got home.  Apparently she locked herself out, and she didn't want to be alone.  Apparently she and Dean have broken up.  Again."  

Lorelai nodded sympathetically.  "3 times.  I believe now he may take your place as the most evil one.  You're kinda cute.  Want to be her beau?"  Trystan groaned.  "I doubt I'm that far off the evil list yet.  I was the reason for the shootout yesterday."  

Rory looked up, surprising both of them.  She'd been asleep only minutes ago.  "No.  Not your fault.  Nie we are.  They think we'll call the little green men."  

Lorelai rolled her eyes.  "Can you sleep-walk, miss alien summoner, or must I enlist the not so evil Trystan to take you to your room?"  Rory's head snapped up.  "Oh Trystan!  I didn't mean to make you wait with me so long, I—"  Lorelai held up her hand.  Enough, princess."  At the term Dean had used for her, Rory started crying again.  

Lorelai and Trystan looked at each other over Rory's head.  "All right, a compromise: you go to the couch and call your old man."  Trystan smiled.  "I think I'm going to like you, Lorelai."

A/N: I know you ignored my warning and are very mad now, and won't read anymore and will flame, but here's a very simple chapter summary: Rory and Dean fought and broke up again, Trystan came and comforted her.  And a Nie is someone who can summon dragons.  I tried keeping this fic normal, but it didn't last long.  I think I'll leave it here until someone wants to know what happens.  Just as I start getting reviews, too.


	7. Kat's Secret

A/N: People are still reviewing still?  I feel special.  I wanted this fic to be more mysterious but it's turning into my specialty—sci fi.  More confusion ahead.  I'm trying to update often for you guys.  Drama Queen, send me your url when it's up, and I'll send you new chapters before I update.  Thanx for all the reviews!  Another explanation for all my confused readers.  A real cliff hanger.  I'll try to leave the next one normal.  Anyways..here's your fic's new chapter—Kat's secret!

STARS HOLLOW PARK

Kat had left Rory alone to think about what she now was.  She'd like to beat Dean to a pulp, but knew if she was to maintain her image of a little freshman, she would be blown.  No freshman girl could take on Dean.  Maybe one with supernatural powers, and 15 years of training..but that wasn't what she was.  Not this time.  Not on this planet.  But blowing up at Rory for trying to spare him pain that was very likely to happen to those close to her; it was unfair.  

Kat shook her head sadly.  She needed to talk to Jess.

LUKE'S DINER

Jess was sullenly serving coffee, acting just like the brat city kid he had enrolled himself to be.  How fortunate he actually had connections in this town!  Kat smiled to herself, and walked up behind him, acting like his little girlfriend, her roll.  She took the coffee from him.  "So how's supercop's son doing today?"  

Jess laughed softly.  "A little anxious you're not with the stronger of the two."  

Kat smiled.  "Don't worry so much, two Nie, even untrained are quite capable of handling themselves.  Besides, Cameron doesn't want to cause any unneeded death, and to touch Rory would mean killing Lorelai.  Somehow, I doubt Cameron will know how to react to her."  

Jess smirked.  "Sure.  How did you know Trystan is there?"  

Kat smiled back.  "I could ask the same of you.  Noting the notes you stole from Cameron, and personal knowledge from my charge.  I'm unsure of Lionel, his guard, though.  He's not doing nearly as well as you are, and you're just my back-up."

As Luke came out, Jess blushed.  "I don't know that I'm THAT good, Kat.."

Luke came up behind them, and Kat's mouth shut.  

"Luke Danes."

"Kat."

Jess looked back and forth between them.

"Why are you stalking Rory?"

"I am not aware of what you speak of."

"Yes, you are, and you're not leaving this room until you tell me."

"And how do you think you're going to stop me?"

"I'm bigger than you."

"And how does that make you able to stop me?"

"Awful lot of talk from one so small."

"Luke, if you don't let go of her wrist, I'll start stalking Rory, then you can beat me up."

Jess's comment broke the glaring contest Luke and Kat were having.  Both laughed.  Luke regained his composure first.  "So why does Lorelai see you around the house so much if you're not stalking her?"

Kat's eyes narrowed, and she glared at Jess.  "You were supposed to watch her!  If Skye's been spying, I swear I will—"  

Luke held his hands up.  "So you're saying you're not stalking Rory?"

Kat glared at him.  "In a word, no.  It would take hours to explain what I am doing, besides the fact that I can't tell you.  Thank you for your information, I will make sure my sister does not grace the Gilmore residence anymore."

Luke was taken aback.  Kat took the opportunity to drag Jess up to his room to talk privately.

JESS' ROOM

"If Lorelai's seeing my sister, do you have any idea what this means?"

Jess hung his head, turned it to the side, and smiled at her.  "I'm not doing my job?"

Kat swatted his head.  "I've been lax, too.  What I mean is—"

Jess finished for her, comprehension dawning on him.  "They didn't fall for the bait!  That puts us right back to square one.  Do you think she overheard the explanation of Nie?"  

Kat smirked.  "Like you 'overheard?'  No.  Don't blush, it's your nature to spy, and you're a valid ally in this world of traitors.  I'm starting to doubt the other Nie."  

Jess' grin widened.  "Trystan?  The one you pointed the gun at?  That's a valid reaction.  A spoiled rich kid, facing something terrifying, just might run to daddy for him to use his money to solve the problem.  And of course, when Mr. DuGrey goes out for help, Cameron will claim expertise on the subject."

Kat ruffled his head, hearing Luke creeping along the hallway.  "That's what I love about you, Jess.  You're always so honest."  

Jess got the hint, and both crept much quiter than Luke to the door.  "You know, Kat?  I was thinking maybe we could, well, go out now?"  

Kat smiled, grasping the doorknob as the heard Luke settle as what he felt was quiet against the door.  "Let me think about that for a minute."  

Both teens were ready.  Kat yanked the door open, and Jess yanked his uncle onto his feet.  "Hi, uncle Luke!"  

Looking between the two youth, he realized he hadn't heard anything they were talking about.  "What are you two?  Superspies?"  Both looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

GILMORE RESIDENCE

Rory looked up at Trystan, who was sleeping lightly beside her, on the couch.  

Rory felt like she was being watched, and didn't like it.  Kat usually was so quiet, she startled Rory into screaming.  But she could feel someone's eyes boring into her.  

Rory shivered, and pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders, and snuggled next to Trystan.  She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.  

One thought kept her awake: if it wasn't Kat, who was it?

AT THE WINDOW

Skye watched the little 'princess' go back to sleep.  She smiled.  

Everyone was unaware of her presence.  Stealing Rory would be quite simple.  This would make Trystan's prey very coveted.  

Even her 'sister' had no clue.  Apparently dark stars had more power of stealth than light ones.  Then again, the Light Ones never lied well.  

Cameron and his crew had fallen for it, and even Skye had.  Until.  

Until she realized her sister was watching Rory, not Trystan.  It was obvious then.  

Killing her weak human guard for Trystan was almost too simple.  By taking Rory, Skye knew that Trystan would come willingly.  Then she would have two Nie, not one!

UPSTAIRS

Lorelai looked down.  The annoying blonde again.  She shook her head.  

Then she smiled mischeviously.  Taking her purse, she opened the window silently, and aimed it right for the girl's head.  Waiting until she was perfectly still, she dropped the purse on the girl's head.  As the force of the fall, and the massive weight connected with the skull, the girl dropped heavily onto the porch.  

The purse had bounced off her head, and landed in a loose plank on the porch, and fallen through.  

Lorelai happily went to bed.  The girl would go home with a headache now!

2 HOURS LATER

Rory woke up, and sighed.  She ran her fingers through Trystan's hair.  Now that Dean was gone, maybe Trystan still liked her?  Rory forced the thought out of her head.  Of course not.  He had every girl in school.  Why would he care for such a dull girl like her?

A tear fell onto Trystan's cheek.  One eye opened, and saw what Rory did not.  A black shadow stood behind them, and clapped a hand over Rory's mouth.  "Rory!"  Trystan yelled.

UPSTAIRS

Lorelai snapped awake.  Had Trystan just yelled?  Lorelai peeked out the window.  The blonde was gone.  Lorelai swore, and ran down the stairs.

MEANWHILE

Rory and Trystan were struggling with a black shadow that was slowly enveloping Rory.  Rory was biting the hand, screams caught in her throat, and the shadow was unharmed by all her well aimed kicks.

Trystan saw her so terrified, and he broke.  "NO!!!"  He screamed.  A loud roar was heard, and an earthquake shook the earth.  Trystan had called the first dragon.

STAIRS

Lorelai was nearly downstairs when a massive quake sent her flying back to the second floor.  She shook her head.  What had caused that?

DINER

Kat's eyes snapped open.  "Jess!" she yelled.  He appeared with a case of bedhead.  "Skye."  She was out the door.

In the street, The quake hit, and both fell heavily onto the pavement.  Kat was ahead, and Jess fell on her.  Jess' stomach flopped when he heard her skull crack on the pavement.  But she stood up with only slightly mussed hair.  Jess filed this information away for when he had time to examine it.

Luke appeared behind them.  "Get back inside, both of you!"  Kat and Jess kept ahead of them.  Kat stopped, and acted like she was tired.  Luke and Jess passed her.  Jess turned to see if she was catching up, and saw a glowing light pursuing a darker one with Rory within it.  Jess set his jaw, and raced to see what he could do.

GILMORE RESIDENCE

Lorelai had made it down the stairs, and was pumping Trystan for information.  A loud crunch told them something had just landed on the roof.  Lorelai rolled her eyes.  "Oh no, the sky is falling chicken little!"  Another roar sent both to their knees and a screeching noise told them that whatever was on the roof was ripping the top of the house off.  Lorelai screamed.  

A voice spoke into Trystan's head: _Master, you have called me._

Hours later, Jess and Kat were back at the diner.  Jess' eyes accused her.  "You're not human Kat."  Kat didn't answer.


	8. Mad Scientists

A/N: I'm going to stop trying to write non-cliffs, because then you guys get confused.  27 reviews when I write this.  Wow, I feel loved.  BTW: I'm spelling the names the way I like.  I've stopped spelling Lorelai-Lorelei, because ppl don't like it, and it sounds better with the a.  I'm spelling Tristan with a y because it looks better.  I do know how to spell; I just choose to twist it up.  I'm going for length, since it's wanted.  Sorry for the cliffs, but it's more gripping that way, even if I annoy everyone to death with few updates.  Well, here's chapter 7—mad scientists.

Rory woke up, and she was no longer folded within the dark shadow; instead she was strapped to a cold, metallic surface.  Panic took her, and shook her body.  What was she doing here?  Hadn't last night all been a bad dream?

A cold, sinister laugh alerted Rory to someone else's presence in the room.  She turned, and saw something she'd feared since learning the government wanted to tear her brain apart.

A man built poorly, his small stature and bent back suggested he himself had undergone testing.  His jade green eyes were sharp, and seemed to cut through Rory's defenses and read her mind.  His deformed left hand was cruelly elongated and stretched to a disgusting length.  Rory came to realize that the hand still worked perfectly well as time went by.  The man seemed like a massive missile compacted into a tiny, miserable human package.

"Lorelai Gilmore the Second awakens.  How special I feel to bask in your presence, young one."  He neared the table, and Rory noted that she clothed in a simple white gown.  Her regular clothes were nowhere in sight.

"Don't worship yourself, Doc." She bit back.  The man merely smiled.

"Ah, young woman—may I call you Rory?  Good.  Rory, you are going to help us figure out what your special talent is.  Now where were you at the time of the Roswell incident?"

Rory choked.  First he takes her nickname, and then he assumes she was alive 50 years ago?  "Do I look old enough to have been there?  I can assure you, I wasn't."  

The man threw back his bald head, and cackled.  "You've got your mother's spirit, Rory.  I have to admire that."

Rory glared at the man, for the first time in her life, beginning to hate him with her whole being.

Trystan and Jess were sitting at the diner, each awaiting answers from the other.  Kat appeared, wearing—amazingly—a white strap shirt and a black mini skirt.  Jess looked at her appreciatively, but Trystan ignored her outfit.  "Rory knew more than I did.  Where is she now?"  

Kat smiled.  "If I told you, all the government officials hiding in this gossipy town would kill all three of us."  

She leaned closer, and whispered, "But if I showed you, they wouldn't see it coming."  The boys smiled.  Raid a government building?  Was it worth it?  For Rory, anything was worth it to Trystan

Lorelai sat at the counter, whining for her coffee.  

"Come on, Lukie!  All I want is one cupful!  Are you heartless enough to deny a childless woman her one request?"  

Luke countered, "No, if you were upset about Rory, I'd pour you three carafes full.  But you're just an addict who needs her daily fix."  

Lorelai looked at Luke in awe.  She whispered reverently, "Three carafes, and they'd be all mine…"  

Luke smiled to himself.  If she ever knew how tightly she had him wrapped around her little finger, he'd be done for.

Paris was locked in the school, a black shadow surrounding her.  

"So, you wish to take back our agreement, Gellar?  You wish that I return Ms. Gilmore, in exchange for you?  And what good do you believe you can give me?  It is only Mr. DuGrey and Ms. Gilmore who give this united nation any threat."

Paris hung her head, and whispered, "I'll give you my soul if you spare their lives.  But only if this is done."

Skye's eye shadows widened in shape.  "You ask me to make a formal agreement?  Then we shall both be bound by it!  A creature of darkness does not make such agreements!  Are you making this agreement so that Trystan will love you, or Rory will forgive you?  They shall not know of this agreement, mortal!"

Paris didn't lift her head, wishing this creature of evil not to see her tears shed.  But the realist in Paris made her lift her head, tears and all.  Her tear stained face had no effect on the hardened heart of Skye.  "I will not agree to this agreement truthfully if you do not."  

Skye smirked, her mouth widening, showing ghastly images of death in the smoky hole.  "A demoness never swears to tell the truth, but I shall try."

Paris smiled, and tightened the gold band around her left middle finger.  There was no way possible that Skye could know the implications that ring would have on the demoness if she did not hold her end of the agreement.  Of course, the same fate awaited Paris if she failed her assignment, to make the ring fair.  

But Paris found her life rather useless.  Chilton would not be opening with rumors of a ghost, and government officials searching it for whatever Trystan and Rory could summon.

Cameron Phlod, government agent, watched the interrogation.  With Skye sworn to protect the nation, she appeared to pose no threat to him.  However, as Skye had just informed Paris: a demoness never swears to tell the truth, but might try to.  Cameron was playing with fire, and he would get burned if he wasn't careful.

Kat's head snapped up.  She closed her eyes, and tilted her head into the wind.  She listened for a minute, then turned to Jess.  

"You guys go pack.  Light, no extras.  Just some dark clothes and some daggers."  

Jess asked, "Diamond?"  

Kat nodded.  "Strongest known material on this planet.  Can't sue anything stronger without raising suspicion."  

Trystan was confused by this, but didn't respond.

As Kat ran to whatever meeting she had to keep, Trystan asked Jess if there was something different about Kat.  Jess laughed.  

"Different?  She calls herself a star, and doesn't let me worship her or call her a goddess or angel.  From what I know, Skye's the exact opposite of her, making her metaphorically a demoness, and Kat an angel.  But I never was good in Sunday school, and I doubt anybody ever taught anything on the subject.  After all, compared with them, we're idiotic mortals.  For all we know, Kat was a star, and Skye was a black hole.  It seems fitting to me, and you'll get too confused to do anything if she were to try and explain.  Besides, she can't tell me lots of stuff that would help us understand.  Some code she has to follow."  

Trystan shook his head.  "I'm going to think of her as an angel, and Skye as a demon.  What about others?  Do we need to be worried about any others?"  

Jess smiled.  "Don't know.  That's Kat's problem.  You got the same idea I did.  Easier than being stars and supernovas, black holes and vacuums."

Trystan sighed.  "Maybe boot camp would be easier than this.  Less brainwork, if not less effort."

Rory allowed to sit up, as the doctor had all his associates come to look at her.

"Here's what Washington calls our biggest problem."  The people there all laughed.  "Why, she's only a little teenie bopper!"  One older woman exclaimed, laughing.

One man who seemed more like Rory's Doctor Ledatt took out a blackened blade, and held it next to Rory's throat.  "I would bet you next year's salary that I could slit her throat, and no miracle would save her, whatever Washington's afraid of."  The group became quiet, their bloodthirty thoughts imagining the dissection they had been hired to do.  According to Phlod's sources, she was the stronger of the two known with whatever talent that had scared Washington.

Rory held perfectly still, tears stinging in her eyes.  The man with the knife pitied her, and replaced the blade.  The crowd sighed in disappointment.  

"I do have more research to conduct while she's alive.  Why don't you settle in, and tonight at an unheard of hour, we begin testing?"  The younger researchers nodded eagerly.  A chance to keep the hours they so enjoyed.  

A man flashed a badge in their faces.  "Officer Roberts of the FBI.  Before the subject is killed, I am to interrogate it, to see from what planet it comes from."  The scientists slowly left.  They would read the report and hear the recording later, after they'd relaxed, and studied up on their subject.

When the crowd had dispersed, the officer placed a button, and hidden cameras imploded.  The recorder remained off.  The officer looked around, noting the locked and barred doors.  

"I do not know who has betrayed the president, but your primary tests indicate you are an intelligent young human who has a strange mark upon your left shoulder.  It's below the skin, but it's the only malperfection on your body, Ms. Gilmore.  You and your friend will be examined by a trusted physician and take a break from this world while you disappear for a while.  I am sure Phlod is making sure you and Dugrey have died a death of agony recently.  That will take care of your absence, and no official search can take place for deceased members of the nation."  

Rory sighed, and relaxed.  This officer was more trustworthy than the doctor had been.  Maybe she would be able to sleep in peace tonight.  

Perhaps with Trystan near enough  to talk to?  Rory blushed at the thought, but she was starting to see him as more than a school tease.

A/N: less of a cliff than the last one.  Now you see what Skye is up to, and a little bit of Skye's plans for Paris.  Can't have her disappear completely.  And I probably confused you again with Jess' explanation of what Kat and Skye are, but I don't know yet what Kat is.  Reviews equals chapters, the more reviews, the longer the chapter.


	9. Asher

A/N: I kind of skipped this chapter, so I have to go backwards with it.  In order to explain, I must confuse you.  Enjoy the Nie Chap—Asher.  Note, the Gabriel Sisters System is copyrighted, so don't use what you don't understand.  That's all.

Dis. I don't own anything, WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino own all.  Nie, Kat, Cameron, and the FBI officer, plus the special languages of the Gabriel Sisters System is my creation, along with this unique idea.

Trystan walked back to the Gilmore house, where his dragon was waiting.  If only one had told him this over a month ago, he would have dismissed them as needing a cat scan.  But here he was.

As the sun was beginning to rise, his dragon's silvery blue scales glittered.  _Master, it would not be wise for me to linger when the sun rises.  Humans have problems keeping secrets._

Trystan smiled.  Forgetting Kat and Jess who were supposed to help him, he straddled the dragon's neck, near the base.  The massive wings spread, and Trystan swore afterwords that the scales were made of aquamarine.  

_Take me to Rory.  Do you have a name? _ As the dragon took off, into the dark morning, The creature seemed to send a smile into Trystan's head, like a sunburst.  

_Asher.  That is the closest translation in your language._  

Trystan blinked.  Asher was a Hebrew name.  Was he understanding Hebrew?  Or was the creature forcing itself to speak English for his sake?  

_How do we speak, Asher?  _Another sunburst.  

_In your country, you need translaters.  People joke that they need a machine to do it for them.  I have allowed you to speak the only earth language I understand; Hebrew.  I would prefer to speak Veron or Trysti, but you know neither, and I am not allowed to teach you languages from the Gabriel Sisters System.  _

Trystan swore.  _Does Rory have this special gift, too?_

The dragon nodded.  _For Dinah's sake, yes.  However, she has not awakened her guardian.  This indicates she is currently safe.  Do not grip my scales so tightly, Master.  You shall cut your hands._

Trystan sighed, and as he loosened his hands, the scales did cut into his flesh, letting red blood drop onto his dragon's neck.  At least Rory was safe—for now.

Rory looked up.  Officer Roberts was escorting a young woman in chains through the halls.  "I found her snooping around.  When I turn her in, I shall return.  No one is to enter the young one's chamber until I return."  The scientists didn't recognize their subject, covered in the customary black gown for questioning.

Under her hood, Rory was sweating heavily.  Would the guise work?  Would she be able to get out?

Officer Roberts was acting as well as he could.  Saving this girl and her mate would not be easy.  Getting her away from the states and into a neutral country would be three times as easy.  He would be discreetly fired, and stuck in a local law inforcement position for life.  And he was glad for that choice.  The FBI was getting to be too much for him.

Paris took a shaky breath, and braced herself for Skye's hostile take over.  It didn't come.  The black cloud hissed, and resumed human form.  "She's escaped?  An unearthly scream was released, and Skye in her true form, not the human one to fool others or the demon to scare Skye was revealed.  A monstrous black cloud appeared, screeching in anger.  The prey had escaped, and all they had left was Paris Gellar.  Neither of the Nie cared greatly about her, but she was still a valid hostage.

Kat and Jess met at the diner.  "He took Asher."  Jess nodded mutely.  Kat's curse was in what Asher called Trysti.  Jess smiled.  "Excuse me?"  Kat smiled back.  "Oh, it's just a lovely curse word that isn't understood on this planet.  The Nie are not only on earth."  Jess cornered her.  "What are you, Kat?  I need to know.  This talk about spiritual battles is too confusing for me."

Kat smirked.  "I come from a galaxy completely separate from this one.  Our planet was destroyed as we served our thousand year turn as stars.  I turned to the Light when I was forced here, but Skye found…Darkness.  It is my duty to protect earth from her plots, and try to turn her to the Light."  Jess burst out laughing.  He got a shove to the ground for his humor.

Lorelai was still sitting on the couch, where her baby had been sleeping.  Tears clouded in her eyes.  Her baby.  Her baby was gone.  The tears built too high for the eyes to withhold, and they flooded her face, cascading down her cheeks.  Strong masculine arms encircled her, and held her close.  She couldn't stand to look up, and see who it was.  She clung to the comfort she was given.

Luke held Lorelai in his arms, unmanly tears building in his own eyes.  Whoever was after Rory was too strong politically for Luke to dislocate their jaw, and leave her alone.  Lorelai's baby, whom he often felt was _his_ child, was gone, and Lorelai lived for Rory.  Without her—it was too much.  Luke knew her better than he knew himself, and yet he still couldn't tell her how he felt.

Dinah stirred.  Her mistress was trying to call her.  Dinah immediately awoke, and stirred the stone around her.  Was her mistress in danger?  No…but she was still needed.  Dinah spread her ruby wings and with a roar that was only outmatched by Asher, her brother, she burst from the mantle where she had rested in the soothing lava.  With her came a volcanic explosion, on a minor scale compared to her brother's.

Her mistress had called, however softly, and Dinah would find her mistress and help her.

A/N: More confusion, I know.  I'm waiting for my 5-0 before I continue.  If you're confused, email me, and I'll explain.  It's better than waiting.


	10. Officer Roberts

If I've posted this, it must mean I've reached 50!  As I'm writing this, I'm downloading Windows Media Player so I can watch movie trailers…ahem.  Off subject again.  Thanks to everyone who's continued to review my sci-fi trory!  I never thought people would like this.   CoffeeObsessed, I live on the west coast, where it is wet a lot, but not as much as Seattle…And no, I'm not Canadian.  And if you find me, you'll have to give me ideas ^_^  But, as usual, ignore my author's note, and get to the good stuff—part 10!  Already? -_-'  oops!  I made a disclaimer somewhere, go back and read it if you want. 

 Post note: I was suffering writer's block, so (as usual) I didn't check grammar and stuff.  At least it's a chapter?  And if there are no more threats on my life, some trory?

Post post note: ok, these notes are getting too long, but it took me a while to think of a filler chapter that won't give stuff away, or be dull.  The idea of Jane Roberts is from the Jennie McGrady series. No more notes!  I think…j/k

PART 10—Officer Roberts

Officer Roberts carried the sleeping youth into his house at 5 am the next morning.  

His daughter had fallen asleep on the couch, but immediately shot up when his car engine sounded.  She folded back the blanket she'd been using, and prepared the make-shift for her father.  

Surprised to see him carrying someone her age, she cocked her head.  Officer Roberts shook his head.  She would have to wait.

The girl helped her father tuck the girl in, and they walked into the kitchen, and explained what he felt his nosy daughter would keep to herself, about the case.  

Jane Roberts leaned back in her chair.  "Dragons?  Mad scientists?  Are you sure that 25 years in the FBI hasn't turned your mind to mush?  Come on, what's the real story?  Drug dealers?  No, it's gotta be someone from the Taliban!  Ooh, you're killing me, dad.  What is it!"  The dad smiled, and left his daughter to her overactive imagination.

Lorelai Gilmore awoke, and her sobbing shoulder was missing.  She sniffed, and looked around the room.  Her ears cocked.  Did she hear—was it possible—the coffee hog—made her coffee?  Lorelai jumped off the couch, and even though she hadn't changed, rushed to the kitchen.

"You are the most blessed, wonderful, perfect man on earth in my eyes, Oh Coffe  Go—"  Luke smirked.  "You're uptight because your kid's missing, and I'm not going to have you nag me to make you a cup."  Lorelai kissed his forehead.  "As you say, Coffee King."

Trystan looked down.  "Here?  Asher, this is a home.  Perfectly normal people live inside—sleeping at this time of night—morning."

Asher sent another laughter line through Trystan's head.  _I know you love the girl, but will you trust me when I say she rests here?  If not, we can go to the top of a volcano, and you can try and swim through lava, thinking she's there.  _

Trystan smiled.  "All right.  I trust you this time, but if you're wrong, there'll be consequences, dragon."

Asher sent a mock shiver down his spine.  "Lizard brain!  You nearly threw me off!"

A bouncing line was thrown into Trystan's head, and he felt Asher's confusion turn into a headache for a human mind.  _Lizard brain?  Was that an insult?  Was it to make me stop?  I do not understand, master._  

Trystan sighed.  "Forget it.  You don't get it, so forget it.  Land, so we can get this over with."

Rory woke up, and found herself on a couch, covered by a purple and pink afghan.  She noted the quality of the material, and when she looked up, the officer who rescued her, proffered a mug of Rory's favorite black liquid.  "Thank you." She whispered her thanks, and sipped the liquid into her raw throat.  As much as she loved it, being parched, it wouldn't be smart to chug it down while it still steamed.

She looked up at him, and was surprised to see a girl her own height staring at her.  "Sorry." The girls said simultaneously, and stared at the floor.  They both snuck peeks at the other, then started laughing. 

Offficer Roberts looked like he'd like to laugh along, but restrained himself.  "You two get acquainted.  I saw a dragon landing outside, and I think your friend is here."  Rory jumped up, but he placed his hands on her shoulders.  "No, sit.  I'll bring him in, but the sun will be rising shortly, and I don't want that beauty seen and reported."

Rory sighed, and sat down, sipping at her mug again.  Jane watched her curiously.  "If I didn't know better—and I don't—I'd say you worship coffee."  Rory laughed.  "No, not yet, but if I stay with my mother much longer, I will."  The girls sat down, and started talking about current events, like why Rory was there, why Jane wore a jewish cross around her neck if she wasn't catholic or jewish, and why boys were so un-understandable.

When Trystan and Officer Roberts came in, they were deathly silent, and avoided all windows.  Trystan clapped his hand over Rory's mouth as Officer Roberts did so to his daughter, and forced the girls to crouch behind the couch.  Holding them there for ten minutes, Rory and Jane tried lightening the mood by making faces at their oppressors, but to no avail.  Neither Trystan nor Mr. Roberts would smile.  Rory's carefree world was once more replaced by the memory of Ledatt's primary tests sent the chills back down her spine.  Jane's jokes couldn't erase that feeling of terror now.  She wanted something—anything—to come and take her away.  For calling so strongly, a ruby red dragon roared, and the group shivered.

Asher blew steam at his sister.  _Can you be any quieter? The master thinks someone saw me._

Dinah sent a spiraled blast at her brother.  Spreading his aquamarine wings, he easily deflected it onto the grass on the empty lot next to him.  _Sorry, brother, but when my mistress calls, I don't worry about idiotic human fools getting in the way.  If you're referring to those mad men who frightened her so, I had them as a midnight snack._  

A blue flame shot straight upwards, showing Asher's approval.  _Well, then I forgive your noisy entrances.  But our problem are the locals.  Apparently this planet isn't as used to us as it used to be._  

Dinah shrugged.  _I doubt my mistress and your master will remain here long.  I can't wait to get back to Veronica.  Such a beautiful place…almost as nice as Damita.  _

A white burst from her brother silenced her.  Being struck on the bottomside of her tail was one of a dragon's only weak spots.  

_They are not destined to go there!  Perhaps to the center on Saturn, that is, IF you learn to shelter your passenger, who just happens to be your mistress._  

Dinah pouted.  _How was I supposed to know humans can't stand the atmosphere?  _

Asher prompted, _And the second?_

Dinah sent a garnet smile into her head.  _I'm not sorry THAT human can't stand life without oxygen._

Asher teased her again, _And the third?_

Dinah blasted his tail.  _Okay!  So it's my fault!  You never taught me right!_

Kat followed her sister's tail.  Only when Skye concentrated could she avoid her sister.  And right now, she didn't know she was being followed.  But then she realized the reason she'd left her prey—Rory had escaped!  

As hope swelled in Kat, fear crept in.  Skye was looking for her.  With only humans as guides, and two infantile dragons, she wasn't protected nearly enough.  

Although most dragons older than Asher and Dinah had been taught to distrust humans, an older one would have the proper fear to drive them to be cautious.  Just remembering the slaughter on Trystia, Kat closed her eyes.  

The number of dragons who'd watched their hatchmates slain and eaten had ruined this generation's view of humans.  

Skye didn't care if she was being chased by her shadow or her sister.  It took too much effort to tell if it was her sister, and an excess amount to lose her.  Besides, scanning the state would do little.  She was sure Kat had already done so.  But that was the exact reason she flew again.  With impossibly stupid human brains fighting to conceal her, she was sure to appear soon.

Jess watched the two shadows, one a light gray, that could have been a shadow of the other, a dark storm cloud brooding it's way across the night unusually fast.

He smiled.  Kat was a very unusual creature, and he intended on finding out exactly what she was next time he saw her, and there wasn't an immediate emergency.

Asher, Dinah, Kat and Skye's master smiled.  "So.  The two Nie are doing nicely?  This is going along to plan.  Esca, my old friend, you have done well."  The dragon laying beside him stirred it's tail, but didn't bother speaking into it's master's mind.  "If all ends well, we might have peaceful negotiations with Earth.  If not, Saturn will remain our only stop in the milky way."

A/N: Yes, it's a cliffie, and I know I'll be getting more death threat emails, but I want reviews, and I'm brain dead with ideas right now.


	11. Leaving

A/N: And the people want more?  I think I'm going to leave it at an interesting point, and let any of my remaining reviewers decide what happens after this chapter.  I got more death threats, so I'm writing with the idea of the end of this fic in my mind. Finally, the people explain, sending daggery glares my direction, part 11!  Enjoy Leaving, and unless you want me to frustrate you even more, there'll be a large break while I concentrate on my other overly neglected fics.

Chapter 10: Leaving

Rory slowly curled into a fetal position, praying that her new dragon would not mess up, as she seemed to do before.  Dinah had apparently killed several of her masters that way before.  However, Kat was supposed to have a plan to avoid that.

_Mistress?_  Both dragons looked at her.  Rory gasped in surprise.  

Gone was her regular clothing.  In it's place was a sparkling blue gown that revealed her ankles in the front, and yet dragged half a foot behind her.  It had a modest V neck, enough to show off her blemish-less neck.  The sparkling cobalt blue material matched Trystan's dragon more than her own.  Rory clasped her throat, feeling something there.  A light blue gem sparkled with an inside flame, creating warmth.  Trystan nodded, apparently restraining a remark.  Rory smiled her thanks, and noticed he didn't look normal, either.

Trystan was wearing black pants that fit a little too well, and the end couldn't be seen due to the boots made of soft tan leather that came half a foot past his shins, ending before his knees.  His shirt was a fiery red that seemed to change tones and colors.  Around his belt was a golden sheath, which contained a long sword.  On his head, he wore a golden circlet, representing royalty.  

Rory noted that the tingling sensation on her forehead was created by a small gem similar to the one around her neck.  Tear shaped, and just large enough to be recognized as a precious jewel.

_Master?  Mistress?  It is time to return home._

Lorelai smiled at Luke.  "Officer Roberts just called.  Some of Rory's new friends are taking her out of the country right now.  He can't say when they'll be back."

Luke's arms enveloped Lorelai.  "Good.  No reason to delay our wedding any longer."

Lorelai playfully tapped his arm.  "Any longer?  How long have you had this plot, Luke Danes?"

Luke kissed her hair.  "A few years, and we'll leave it at that."

Lorelai's heart trembled.  Her best friend wouldn't be there for her wedding.  And for all she knew, her daughter—her _baby_ wouldn't come home.  As much as she considered Rory her equal, she still was her daughter, and the thought of leaving her daughter to government officials terrified her.

Paris sat alone in her cell, grasping her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth.

"Where are you, Trystan?"  Her mind created an image of him making out with Rory.  A loud crash interrupted her thoughts.  A red and blue dragons' front legs grasped the floor directly in front of her.  Paris looked up slowly, afraid to see the dark, cruel face of Skye, but was pleasantly surprised.

"Miss me?" 

Paris' voice came out as caustic as ever.  "Hardly.  Who would miss you?"

Trystan's dancing eyes teased Paris.  She smiled, once a rare occurrence for her.  "You're here to take me away from here, right?"

Rory's red dragon popped it's head up and down.  _Paris Gellar.  Your life will not last long if you remain in this room.  If you do not leave now, your life will not be lengthened.  However, the choice is yours._  Paris scrambled onto the red dragon, and happily noted that it was Rory, not Trystan she was sitting with.  Rory wouldn't tease her for her fears.

Kat smiled at Jess.  "It's been nice knowing you, but I must get back to Saturn now."  Jess' face fell.  "You're—leaving?  Then you won't be coming back."  Kat sadly nodded.  "Unless you were to take the tests for training—"  Kat immediately clapped a hand over her mouth.  "Jess, forget what I just said!  You won't survive the tests!  I can't see you killed."  Jess' jaw was already set.  "I'll die trying to stay with you, Kat."

Tears rolled down Kat's face.  "If that's what you want, then I will come back for you after escorting the Nie to a safeground."

Skye changed into her carrier form, and her red eyes were emphasized by her black dress and red highlights in her hair.  Reaching above her head, she withdrew a black blade.  The sheath, which was covered in garnet and ebony colored metal, fell into her hand.  "You will pay soon, my dear sister."

A few hours later, Trystan and Kat instructed their partners to restrain the other.  Kat was wearing a simple black dress with thin straps and it came just above her knees.  She leapt into the air, and her body flew in a circular pattern, increasing in speed until she was a black blur.  When she was going too fast to tell what she was, a blinding flash of light made them cover their eyes, and Trystan and Rory were enveloped in a white floating pearl.  The dragons had a special harness around each their necks that were encased in the pearl, to keep it with them as they traveled.

Kat became transparent, and Paris and Jess said their farewells.

When they were once again encased in the pearly spherical structure, a golden chain appeared next to Rory's hand.

Rory.  This will seem to be mere decoration on the Saturn Space Center, but it is for your protection.  I will teach you how to use it effectively when we get to MAON, the inhabited planet we will stay at while Skye wanders.

Rory pulled the golden chain, and found a length of golden chain that when put over her head and arms, fit just right around her waist to look like a belt.  On the left side was a half foot of blue stones, encased in gold decorations.  Trystan kissed her.  "Looks like we're finally on the same level, Mary."

Rory rubbed her sleeve against the pearl, and watched earth grow farther away.  Tears formed in her eyes.  "I no longer belong there." She whispered softly.

A/N: Not as long as I wanted, or read through three times like I wanted, but the people are getting desperate.  No review deals, I'm getting tired of them, and they never work anyway.  I hope you guys have enjoyed this as much as I have.  The blade?  Well, the one Kat gives Rory is real, and my cousin owns it -_-', needless to say I want it.  The black blade is different.  I'm not sure I explained it right, but Skye has a black hair and dark red eyes, and Kat has ice blue ices and white blonde hair.  Both like the color black.  This fic could stretch on if the people want it to.  But I think I've reached a stopping point.  Sequal?  Continue?  Stop?  I don't know if you don't review or email me.  No more death threats by email though, ok?  If you've seen my bio page, you know I have other fics to work on, too.


	12. Restrictions

A/N: This fic is going into a place lots of people won't like, but that's fine.  I've gotten at least 20 emails asking why I've stopped, when I'll continue, and the like.  I like the mail, don't get me wrong.  But I also have promised you guys a fill in on all the blanks I've left out.  I'm revising this entire fic so it flows better.  But you wanted a new chapter, so I'll call this the interim.  The chapter in between book one, the Nie's time on earth, and book two, their adventure on the _other _planet.  I know this is a very tiny chap, but it's something for you to review and tell me how horrible book one was.  

Chapter 10: Restrictions

Kat's head appeared.  It looked as if she were looking in through a window, even though the room _was_ she.  

"There's something you should know—you in particular, Trystan.  Other planets were not given the freedom you enjoy.  Even the united states has much more freedom than other sections of your earth."

Trystan squirmed.  "I think I know what this is about.  It's about language and respect."

Kat's head nodded solemnly.  "The Creator of your planet has been sorely ignored on your planet, because you were given the freedom of choice.  And your country, America; it no longer considers freedom a privilege, but a right.  You must remember, that as Nie, you represent your Creator, who gave you this talent.  One thing you should know.  Those who worship other gods, do it as knowledgeable rebellion."

Trystan snorted.  "_Knowledgeable_ rebellion?  What's that cra—um junk supposed to mean?"

Kat smiled at him stopping himself.  "It means that they are born knowing and loving God as they mature, but there is none of this evolution which will be found funny."

Rory's eyes lit up.  "You mean—they know for certain that a God created their worlds?"

Kat nodded.  "There is none of this confusion between Christians, evolutionists, or Muslims."

Trystan and Rory fidgeted.  Growing up where they did, taking God's name wasn't at all religious.  It was used as a term for frustration.  And going dressed like this where people would stare at them, keeping swearing down would be very difficult.

Kat looked down on her two charges.  They were uncomfortable with it, she could see, but those who were supposed to hold Him in the highest regard could not laugh off the God of all creation, of all galaxies and star systems.  And mocking him when they spoke to those curious would cause a large uproar that Yeriyah had chosen incorrectly.

Back on earth, Jess was preparing in the only way he knew how to train for the tests Kat had spoken of.  Even Luke didn't hold him back.  But planning a wedding he'd imagined would make Jess a little absent minded, too.

Luke was happily yelling at Taylor Doose that no petunias would be at his wedding, no matter how nice they would look.  Lorelai sat, twisting the ring on her finger, smiling.  Her husband would be a lot of fun to annoy.  And with Jess saying he was going to train somewhere, and Rory—no, Lorelai couldn't imagine her daughter gone.  Lorelai blinked back tears.  Luke turned to smile at his fiancée, and seeing the tears, forced Taylor out of the diner.  He held her, both knowing exactly what was on her mind.

Paris sat quietly in Lorelai Gilmore's home.  She had politely refused to go to the diner.  The idea of eating anything caused her stomach to roil in protest.  

Paris had watched as Rory and Trystan were taken into the night sky, and crossed the moon as a slight shadow.  Her crush of 11 years was gone, and when he returned, Paris had no doubt that he would be married to Rory.

Strange that the fact didn't cause Paris to hate Rory even more, but in a strange way she accepted it.  Trystan's crush and curiosity he'd spent a lot of time trying to figure out was finally his, and knowing how fragile Rory was, she'd spend a lot of time, hiding with Trystan from whatever they were facing.

Paris knew that Madeline and Louise would have some very stinging words to say on Monday morning.  Paris shook her head.  Thinking about what was coming wouldn't help anybody—or anything.

Cameron Phlod watched as the two dragons with the white 'pearl' float across the moon.  He smiled.  "We'll be waiting, aliens."  Phlod then went back into his base and started the taping of the planet of Jupiter, where it was believed the two were headed.  

Esca's master stroked her head again.  "Well done, Kat.  You have pleased me.  As to your plea for a mere mortal to become a carrier—well, I'll consider it, and decide after the two Nie are trained."

"Yeriyah Milchamah!"  The man looked up.  "Yes?"  

The messenger panted for a moment.  "The…carrier…has arrived."  

Yeriyah smiled, a rare occasion for someone who was as hateful and depressed as he.  

"And the Nie?"  

The servant bowed.  "The carrier is bringing them now.  Where shall I direct them to await you, Sire?"  

Yeriyah sighed.  "The common room.  No other room will suffice for them."  

The servant cocked his head.  Yeriyah Milchamah's common room was the most exquisite on all Kiet, and yet he said it would _suffice?_  

Yeriyah flicked his hand.  "If that is all, you are excused."  The servant placed one hand against his lower back, and one against his abdomen, and bowed at the waist.  "Yes, sire.  We will await you in the common room."

A/N: yes, I know you will fly over the US and hunt me down if I don't continue, but I want to know what _really _sucked in this fic so I can fix it before I start on the next ten chapters.


	13. Yeriyah Milchamah

A/N: Spring break.  New chapter!  You know, the number of death threats I'm getting is becoming funny.  Tell me, do you care about the gaps, or just about where Rory and Trystan are going, and what in the world Paris is still around for?  Review, and it shall be given unto you.  Oh, and with revision comes no more extended author's notes. *the people give standing ovation* um..here goes, chapter 11, where we learn about Yeriyah.  I am serious about your opinion, though.  Do you care, or am I overreacting?  Oh, and Yeriyah being 197, is impossible, if you check valid medical research, and is in the bible, and selling his soul?  I like getting weird, and there is no orange juice in the house.

Chapter 11- Yeriyah Milchamah 

Rory landed, and it wasn't like a TV series, where her hair was instantly done.  As she stepped out of the pearlish dome, she slipped.  Trystan quickly caught her.  "You all right?"

Rory forced another smile, feeling that was all she did anymore, pretend she was okay.  "Yeah, I guess I just get space-sick."

Kat appeared, smiling.  "Believe me, you're not the first."

Trystan and Rory took in her glittering white gown.  Kat blushed.  "It's customary attire on this planet.  I'd prefer the leather you're used to, or even the dragon hide."  Seeing the confused looks, she shook her head.  "Never mind, you'll see Draconians soon enough."

Rory attempted to step away from Trystan.  Trystan smiled.  "Going somewhere, princess?"  

Rory laughed.  "I _do _have two legs, Trys."

Trystan shook his head.  "You faker."  He swept her off her feet, and carried her up the very intimidating stair case.  He glanced over his shoulder at Kat.  "I'm going the right way, correct?  Of course if I have to have Rory screaming over Vampires, we're leaving.  Even if she does get space sick."

The strange new beautiful Kat rolled her eyes, a comfort to Rory that her close friend was still the same.  "You never change, do you, DuGrey?"  

Yeriyah Milchamah sat in a cozy armchair, at the left side of his staircase.  He could await them, and then when they arrived, he could see the lovely Lorelai Gilmore.  If she were anywhere near as beautiful as the old man's imagination, she would make a lovely bride for his son.

As they arrived, Yeriyah frowned.  The other Nie was a _he?_  This was possible, but extremely rare.  But, the old man smiled.  She wasn't raised to kill her lovers.  Which made her much more of a queen than the amazon-like Nie from Nienina.  

Yeriyah shifted his arthritic bones.  It was time for another youth regeneration implant.  At 197, Yeriyah had finally defeated the 120 year limitation on human life.  Although he was such a hollow husk, he was insanely glad to have beaten the biblical record, even if he had sold his soul to do so.  Although the payback was very wealthy.  

"Yeriyah Milchamah, ladies and gentlemen."  Trystan withheld a snort of laughter.  This place was beyond the riches he'd seen in life.  It was about ten times the size of the DuGrey estate, and that was just the main palace.  This man was rolling in cash.

Rory fidgeted.  Something wasn't—right.  Kat also shifted uneasily beside her.  

Yeriyah Milchamah looked as if he were 47, wearing down, and starting to realize he wasn't young anymore.  This gave Rory and Trystan a jolt, as Kat had said that Yeriyah had been studying Nien culture for the last 50 years.  

He wore gaudy purple robes trimmed in robes.  Trystan fought the urge to gag, as Rory fought the urge to punch the blonde boy.

The man had an amazingly full head of hair.  It was a deep auburn, without a trace of gray.  His deep brown eyes were infathomable.

Kat bowed.  "Master, these are the Nie from earth.  The two are engaged.  Your son will have to search the courts again, and look harder."

The man scowled, and the sight was laughable.  Neither Nie did so, afraid of the repercussions.  

"And when did this occur?  I remember none of this in your reports."

Kat blushed.  "Forgive me, sire, but I was unaware of earth courtship, and a very indignant Rory informed me."

The old man laughed harshly.  "But the Nien blood runs deep.  I doubt he will live long, especially after she has met her family."

Rory shivered.  She was a Gilmore, right?

TBC

A/N: Yes, I am horrible, ickable, and a million other things, and this will only encourage the death mail, but I want to know, chapters or revision?  Review and I'll give a li'l info about Nien culture.  Let's just say Trystan may not survive very well on sarcasm.


	14. Family Matters

A/N: Many apologies for all of the waiting.  What horror, did I abandon my fic?  No, but I bet a lot of you have.  Why stick around for a month?  Oh well, this fic needs finishing, ne? ^^ Anyway, here's twelve.

Chapter 12-Family Matters 

It has been a month since Rory and Tristan left Yeriyah's palace, and were on their way to Nienina, to see what connections Rory had with them, and to send one to pacify the extremely influencial Michamah.

Trystan looked sadly at Rory.  _Her roots come from this planet?  But how?  The Gilmores and the . go far back.  When did this Nien blood appear?_

But then Trystan smiled, remembering his meetings with Lorelai and Emily Gilmore.  _But it goes back at least two generations, at least._

When they landed, Kat touched Rory's shoulder.  She was now wearing a black lizard hide, a sleeveless shirt and mini shorts which were amazingly freeing.  Her hair was tied high on her head.(I know she doesn't have enough hair to do this, but work with me.)  It came down to her back, and she smiled, laughing.  She jumped from Dinah, and landing, fell down to the earth.

Three grim figures surrounded her.  They were male, and wore the hide as pants, and a strange red jacket.

"What clan are you, and how do you dare to bring a Nein without their permission?"

Rory smiled, and kicked out at both of them, and they fell.  She smiled.  "None of your concern."

Even Dinah seemed more relaxed, and blew fire at the guards black dragons.

The men paled.  "Your dragons are covered!" they fell to the ground, bowing.  "Please forgive us!  We did not know you were honored Nie!"

Rory smirked.  "Well, treat my _boyfriend_ with respect!" she teased Tristan, drawing the word out.

Trystan raised an eyebrow.  "Okay, who are you, and what have you done with Rory?" Inside he was fretting about if this planet was already turning into this man killer that had been described.

Two women wearing more leather than Rory approached.  "Elsyr!  You look younger than when you left!" they joked, hugging Rory very tightly.

One pointed at Tristan.  "You're at least a hundred, and that's an infant!  Besides, your grand-daughter was to arrive today!  And you—" They suddenly trailed off.  "Oh.  You're Rory."

Rory, finally seeming herself, nodded silently, and bowed to her elders.

One came forward, and put her hand under her chin to lift it up.  Cold grey eyes surveyed her.  "You are the image of your great grandmother, Elsyr Quar."

Rory thought hard, and realized that was the name of her great grandmother.

The other nodded solemnly.  "She was the greatest Nie.  She brought her dragon Quar here, and took her name from his.  He is the forefather of all the remaining dragons here."  

Rory smiled.  "Then I hope I can be more than I likeness to her image.  I hope some of her power is within me as well."

The woman released her, and both bowed deeply.  The one who had held her spat at her man.  "Milchamah demands that someone from Maon train you two.  Why not let your fiance go, and you train with family who loves you here?"

Rory blinked.  "I did not know I was allowed that choice."

_Okay, Ror..what exactly are you planning to do to me?_

Rory opened her eyes, and laughed, in a very high voice, more like a child's single giggle than a teeneager's single laugh.  She smiled at Trystan.

_Nothing._

Tristan blinked.

The women cackled and grinned at them.  "Well, you've got more than a little of Elsyr in you!" they said when they couldn't laugh anymore.

The women looked to Kay, and the two Nie felt uneasy that they were speaking mentally very quickly, and Rory couldn't get close to understanding what they were deciding.  She could feel the emotions.  Her aunts a few times removed were anxious to keep her from Milchamah for some reason, but seemed to offer Tristan.  Kat seemed worried about milchamah, who wanted rory but not Tristan.

Rory, whatever transformation had been, was back.  She held onto Tristan tightly.  He smiled.  _She's back…but for how long?_ He thought, referring to how long they would be allowed to stay together and when she would transform back into the confident creature who took nothing from no one.

A/N: Well, I've finally managed to put it into words, and I hope it's just me thinking it's idiotic.  Anyway, no one's reviewed, so I'm putting a new chap up.  Thanks to everyone who's emailed me or reviewed!  CoffeeObsessed, Shayness and everyone else who I can't remember your pen-names, all fifty of you are great!  I reviewed my own fic, and some of you reviewed more than once.  I appreciate all of you, and have deleted thirty of my fics so I can be more faithful to those that people seem to like.


	15. Over My Dead Body

A/N: More? Have I finally gone mental? Sorry to disappoint you, but I've known this for years. I think this is a record for an update, though.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13-Over My Dead Body  
  
  
  
Rory sat atop a narrow zenith, staring at the night sky in this strange land. A gentle breeze brushed her hair, and Rory closed her eyes, letting it carry her worries away. She smiled. Tristan was finally within shouting distance. "I've heard you panting for half an hour! What happened, you stopped?"  
  
Tristan gave his trademark smirk. "I can't sneak up on you, can I?" he yelled back.  
  
Rory smirked right back at him, and tossed her foot. Loose dust fell into his eyes, and he let go.  
  
  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She muttered, and leaped down to the pinnacle below her, and caught him. "One of these days, you're going to get yourself killed."  
  
Tristan nodded, but asked, "Where did you learn to do that?"  
  
Rory got a very distant look in her eye. She answered quietly a few minutes later, "It seems to be in my blood. The psychic…the talent…I'm not myself here." She murmured. "Maybe I am this legendary Elsyr."  
  
Tristan blinked. "You mean, you're going to fry me over some bonfire because you're realizing you belong here, not on earth? You're stronger than that, Ror."  
  
Rory smiled, and kissed him. Thank you. Thank you so much. She didn't send her thoughts to him, but knew the kiss would suffice.  
  
  
  
When they came down an hour later, the stern woman from earlier(the one who lifted her chin), Clias, scowled at him. "I saw him fall fifty feet. It was very lucky you were there to notice. No one else would have cared."  
  
Rory's eyes flashed fire. This woman had upset her. "His name is Tristan. Can you say it, or are all men below you? What is up with this, anyway? Aren't we supposed to be subdued by them? And yet, you view it as an insult I brought him!"  
  
  
  
Kat appeared behind her, dressed in the leather. Tristan shivered. This place is starting to remind me of a sci fi movie.  
  
Kat held Rory's shoulders. She said calmly, "Clias and Osylan don't understand the laws, Lorelai." But her eyes accused Clias even more than Rory's. "However, that is no excuse to let the Nein* die."  
  
Clias snorted. "As far as we are concerned, if she cares for the nein, she can care for him."  
  
Tristan felt ready for a fight, but decided that Rory was mad enough to handle it. That and Kat was giving him death glares as he clenched his fists.  
  
  
  
Rory abruptly sat down, as did everyone in the room. Rory glared at Clias. "Tell me. How do I know how to survive here and how to use these talents?"  
  
Clias smiled, happy at a question she knew the answer to. "Simple. Elsyr passed her blood down the line to you, Rory. You see your mother and grandmother's determination, no?" she smiled. "They thrive in any situation. Your grandmother rebelled, though you were never told of it, nor your mother. You've heard a thousand times of your mother's rebellion. But your great grandmother didn't send us reports after her death. Your rebellion started easily. You rebelled very little growing up as you saw where it got you."  
  
Rory's fists clenched. "You are not insulting my mother, I hope."  
  
Clias nodded. "To insult Elsyr's decendant is death. Your rebellion is blossoming beautifully here." Clias eyes narrowed. "If you did not have Elsyr's countenance, you would have been whipped for allowing your nein to run where it wants."  
  
Three sets of eyebrows rose. "It?"  
  
Clias threw her hands up. "Never mind! Our culture isn't used to males being at all superior, much less equal." She smiled at Rory. "You will be our queen, as Elsyr should have been. That is why, Lorelai. Elsyr chose you of her decendants to rule us. You will learn more as you are trained, and your raw talent is refined. This starts tomorrow, Kat?"  
  
Kat nodded stiffly. "She will have her initial period here, but after she excels, she is to spend the next with Milchamah."  
  
  
  
Rory screamed, and all the loose items in the room flew around, glass breaking. "I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" she ran out of the room, screaming about Harvard and dreams.  
  
Tristan ran after her. I just hope I don't hurt her more. Why do I have to be a nein, anyway?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that was another bit of confusion, huh? A bit shorter, but I needed to get Rory riled up for what happens next. Besides, I've gotten emails asking about what in the world are all these confusing terms I use.  
  
  
  
Um..do we see Rory's great grandmother at all? If we do, that's not who I'm using, and it'll be here great great grandmother. I'm not sure if it was a fic or an episode where they're invited to see her.  
  
*Nein-an insult in the galaxy, but on nienina it's what males are called. They generally aren't given names, but are addressed as one.  
  
*Nien-an insult given to women of nienina  
  
*Nie-gifted dragon summoners. There are generally a set of two every hundred years or so. Nie dragons are prophesied summoners with psychic abilities.  
  
*Nienina-Rory's home planet  
  
*Elsyr-Rory's great grandmother who was a Nie dragon who brought the blakk to Nienina  
  
*Blakk-the black dragons which inhabit Nienina and obey Niens and Neins only(inabants of nienina)  
  
ok, there's your dictionary of terms I've used. 


	16. Back on Earth

A/N: I think the last three chapters are the fastest I've updated.  I keep getting reviews that I'm  confusing you, so bug me on aim, ayaPAX217.  If you do, I'll be more likely to update.  For everyone that emailed my animeinn and hotmail accounts, I'm sorry it took so long for me to check mail.

Chapter 15-Back On Earth 

Lorelai thought back to her wedding.

_Rory wasn't here.  _It _had_ come up quickly, Luke had asked her, and she had accepted.  The hoopa had returned, and she had stood beneath it.  

_Rory wasn't here._  Lorelai's tears fell.  _Where is my baby girl?_  

Luke was pounding on the roof, fixing it as it had started leaking with the rain last night.

He looked down at his wife.  His face softened, not that it would if he knew anyone was watching.  _She's missing her right now._

Jess looked up at his uncle.  He smiled.  _Those two are made for each other.  Took the two idiots long enough to realize it._

He sighed.  _Kat was supposed to be here by now…_

Kat popped into existence behind him.  Jess let loose a bunch of curses he had been trying to keep his uncle from knowing he used.  

Luke dropped his hammer, hearing one of them, and Lorelai came around, smiling.  "The air just got thicker.  What are you cussing about?"

Jess and Kat looked as innocent as possible, but the two adults knew better.  "Spill it, kiddo."

Jess glared at Lorelai.  "I'm a man, you know."

Luke snorted.

Kat sighed, and hugged Lorelai.  "Ignore him.  I frightened him, and now we all know what happens when he's frightened."

Jess clenched his teeth.  "Not.  Scared.  Frightened.  I.  Was.  Surprised!"  

Kat shrugged.  "Whatever."  She smiled at Lorelai.  "Your daughter says she's doing fine, and told me to tell you that she's sorry she's dragged you into this."

Lorelai's tears that had been hidden by her false smile reappeared.  Luke tumbled down next to them, and put an arm around her, glaring at Kat.  "Where is she?"

Kat's face remained calm, and she answered instantly and calmly, "Nienina.  Home to her great grandmother."

Lorelai's mouth opened.  "Grandma Elsyr was an alien?"

Kat slapped Jess.  He glared at her.  "And that was for?"  

Her eyes flashed.  "I can't very well hit Lorelai or Luke, now can I?"  

"But you can hit me?" 

"Why are you upset about this?  I thought you wanted to be a carrier!" 

"Do I have to deal with people more annoying than you?  I don't think that's humanly possible!" 

"Must be why humans weren't intended for the job!" 

"Well I'm different!"

Luke rolled his eyes, and whispered to Lorelai, "I think those two must really like each other if they're arguing this fiercely."

"Oh really?  In what way are you different than the other six billion flesh inhibited mortals here?  Even Lorelai's better than you!"

"How?  I'm Jess.  I am better than everyone else!"

"And you say you're not egotistic!"

Lorelai giggled, and whispered back, "How long before they admit it?"

"I'm not!"

"And your last comment?"

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"No."

"You're aggravating."

"Why thank you, mortal."

"Hey!"

Luke sighed.  "At this rate, either years or seconds.  Depends on how careless they get."

"Hey what?  Are you a horse?  Maybe that'll make you different."

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"AND I SAID NO THANKS, PAL!"

Jess shoved her, and Kat shoved him back.  Both had eyes flaming with anger, and didn't notice Taylor Doose's approach.  "What is going on here?" he angrily demanded.

Jess and Kat glared at him, seconds from tackling each other to the ground, and yelled at him unanimously, "STAY OUT OF IT!"

As they rolled around on the ground, hitting, kicking, and biting each other, basically trying to kill the other, Luke pulled Taylor away.  

"I really wouldn't try and save this one, Taylor.  Maybe dedicate another town meeting on what to do with Jess, but don't get suicidal."  

Lorelai nodded, her eyes large, an ice tea in her hand, watching the fight.  She giggled.  "Look, Luke, live tv!"

Kat shot away from him, smirking.  "Ha!  Gotcha!"

Jess angrily shook off his clothes.  "Don't be so sure!"

Both blinked.  "What were we fighting about?"  They angrily glared at the tittering crowd.  "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Miss Patty called out, "Jess, darling.  The girl hit you, I think."

Jess nodded his thanks.  Jess took a deep breath, forcing himself to ask calmly, "And why can you not hit Lorelai?"

Kat remained much cooler, as Jess had, and replied, "She is Elsyr's granddaughter, even if she is not the chosen heir to the throne, her daughter is, which makes her a monarch until Rory is crowned."

Jess smirked.  "And you just revealed what's going on to all Stars Hollow."  _Ha!  Finally got her!_

Kat looked at him, her eyes large, a smile growing on her face.  Jess shifted nervously.  _I do not like this.._  

Her eyes got even larger, and she began shaking slightly.  Jess looked increasingly nervous.  _Now what?_

She finally burst, laughing, falling to the ground.  "As if I would make such a mistake!"

"Oh, if they can't remember it, this tape can."

The crowd gasped, and turned to the man twirling a voice recorder.  Kat's eyes narrowed.  "That information was not for you."

Roberts smirked, walking forward.  "Then why were you so free with it?"

Kat lunged at him, but Jess held her back, though he seemed just as eager to tear the guy apart.  "None of your business!  What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

Roberts disappeared into the shadows.  "Let me know when she comes back, Nat.  She owes me."

"OOF!"  Kat smirked, and lowered her hand.  With the noise the man had made falling, she knew the recorder was either broken or had broken some of his bones.  _Now they won't remember._

Paris twisted the ring around her little finger.  

"Only a little longer." She whispered.  

"And then,"  She switched fingers so the ring sat on her ring finger.  

"Revenge." She smiled.

Rory would pay for taking Tristan from her, Skye would pay for humiliating her, and Tristan would pay for breaking her heart.  Now that she had her ring, nothing could stop her.


	17. Seriously

A/N: Even amazing myself with my updates.  Someone asked me about Paris' ring, so there's more confusing forshadowing to throw anyone I'd helped understand this fic back into confusion.

Chapter 16-Seriously 

Rory looked up.  Her perspiration was poring over her body, her dragon scale armor was biting into her flesh, and her opponent still kept japping at her with his dagger.  But Rory hadn't given into Tristan DuGrey before, and she didn't intend to do so now.

Although he had the upper hand.  He was used to her armor, but he'd just been given his own, and Rory seeing him wearing only khaki shorts left Rory breathless before they'd been paired up to spar.

"Come on, Ror!" he called out.  "Surely you're not admiring my fine body." He taunted.

_That's it,_  Rory gritted her teeth, and raced at him.  She had her dagger in her mouth, and she quickly knocked his from his hand.  She smiled.  He would not win.  She tackled him.

~~

Clias had smiled at Rory.  "Loralai, you're doing splendidly.  However, we've outfitted your—" she swallowed the insult, and managed, "Boyfriend with more suitable attire."

Rory had turned to see Tristan dragged in, fighting with the guards who were trying to keep the red jacket on him.  A few seconds later, the red jacket's sleeves were around each of the guards' necks, and Tristan was smiling at Rory, shirtless.  "What's wrong little Mary?" he had asked.

Clias had slapped him upside the head.  "He's been trained, and we're going to give you two a test."

Rory had raised an eyebrow.  "Test?"

~~

Rory slammed her gloved fist on the table.  "No way!" she yelled, glaring at Clias.  She took a deep breath, and managed much calmer, "There is no way in all of these planets that I will fight with him."

Clias folded her arms across her chest.  "Give me one valid reason, and I will consider letting you out of it."

Rory counted them off on her fingers.  "One, I will fight whoever shoves me out there, two, he's my boyfriend, three, I'm not myself when I fight and might kill him, four—oh."  

She had stopped, and looked at the smiling Clias.  "That's your intent, isn't it?" she'd asked with deadly calm.  

Clias had begun sweating slightly.  

Rory raised her arm, and Clias floated slightly off the ground.  

Rory had screamed, and Clias had gone flying 

~~

Rory found herself on top of Tristan.  He still smirked in his trademark way,  "Now, Mary, we're trying to kill each other, remember?"

She'd raised her arm to slap that annoying smile off his face, but he'd grasped her hand.  She turned, startled, to look into his eyes.

They were serious now.  "I was just toying with you, Ror.  I'm sorry."

Rory had allowed tears to come to her eyes, and had dropped her dagger into her hand.  She embraced him, still lost in his eyes.

~~

Rory nodded.  "A simple x at the back of his neck, and it's over?"

Clias nodded.  "You catch on quickly."

Rory grinned.  "Well, he doesn't see me hurting him, and he can't hurt me, so this should be fun."

Clias pointed to the window.  "While we wait for the arena to be set up, please fix that window.  It wouldn't do for you to be fighting on glass barefoot, now would it?"

Rory's smile widened.  "I think it would build character."

Clias sighed.  "You already have enough character for both of us, daughter of Elsyr."

~~

Tristan had moved closer, his lips parting slightly.

Rory had leaned closer, also, knowing his arms encircled her waist.

Tristan wasn't smiling, but he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Rory had nuzzled his neck, and sighed.

Tristan tightened the embrace, the fight far from his mind.

And that was just Rory's intent.

~~

Rory was changed into her black armor, the top was shortened to become a midriff tube top, and tight shorts.  

Her hair was tied again into that high ponytail on top of her head.  

However, instead of long boots, she was barefoot.  "For better traction." Clias had said.

Rory didn't care what it was for, but she was determined to win.

No matter what the cost.

~~

Tristan finally found her mouth, and slowly licked her lips, asking permission to enter.

The next events went so quickly, Tristan didn't realize what had happened.  Two quick nicks alerted him that Rory still held her dagger, she had pushed him away, and stood panting.  Her quick actions would account for them.

Tristan found himself looking at his own smirk on her face.  "Seriously, Tris.  Did you think you'd get a kiss that easily?"

Tristan moaned.

A/N: Troryness?  I know it didn't go on long enough for some of you, but they're training, remember?  Oh, and this is a few months after chap 14.


	18. Lonely

A/N: Hey, I got a few threats of being killed if I didn't continue, and yet I'm still alive. What happened? Well, I had a mischevious brother deleting files, plus computer hacking cousins, so I had hid all important files behind plot ideas folder directories. I lost all of my fics, and thought I had them no more. But I've found them, and they're on floppy, as I don't have CDs to spare. And I'm gonna have fun this chap. Another month has passed.  
  
  
  
Chapter 17-Lonely  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan slammed his fist against the wall. His room was seeming more like a prison. Rory was training at every alert moment. The only time he saw her anymore was when she was eating, and Clias was working to take that time from him, too. She never wakened at the same time, and allowed to rest at the same either. He knew that was what Clias wanted, but Rory wasn't fighting him anymore, either. Did she really think she'd be forced to kill him? Did she think her new personality would let her? What was wrong with him? Why had Kat ever brought them here?  
  
Tristan leaned back, his eyes clenched closed. "Dammit!" he screamed.  
  
In the room next to him, Rory jumped. What was that for? She wondered. She all of a sudden thought of Clias' head on a platter and smiled. She shook the thought from her head. Tris needs me, and she finally pushed her luck in opening the door after being sent in.  
  
  
  
Creeping down the hallway silently, almost without effort now, she stole into Tristan's room. He sat against the wall on the floor, an angry glower on his face, his fists still curled into fists.  
  
Rory sat next to him, and placed her head on his chest. "What's wrong, Tris?"  
  
Tris forced himself not to jump. He smiled at the very unexpected visit. "I've been missing my girl, and it seems like I have no control over when I get to see you anymore." He stroked her hair, never minding the sweat or dust, just enjoying his angel wrapped up in his arms. With a frown, he realized he hadn't done that yet.  
  
As Tristan wrapped his arms around her, Rory smiled, and kissed the collar of his shirt. "I know, Tristan. But someone said something to me at breakfast a week or so ago, and it has me hopeful."  
  
Tristan dared to hope it was something good. Carefully he lifted her up, and resituated himself so she was sitting in his lap, still in his arms, still leaning her head and arm against his chest. "Oh? Tell me about it."  
  
His voice was so childishly excited, and Rory smiled at it. As Tristan put his best puppy dog face on, she laughed. "Ok ok! I'll tell you. But don't get hopeful. I don't know what her task is."  
  
Tristan didn't ask questions, just waited for her to begin.  
  
~|~  
  
As Rory ran down the stairs, tying her hair with a leather thong in the fashion she'd had her hair up when she'd first arrived, she noted that Clias was not yet in the room. Even more surprising, a new woman was.  
  
Rory slowed, walking down with her hands at her sides, and greeted the lady with the formal bow Clias had taught her. "Hello, I am Lorelai Gilmore. It is nice to meet you." She still stubbornly used the name she was used to all her life. She would NOT give it up, not for anything Clias offered. Her heart panged. Maybe, if she could see Tristan again, feel his fingers in her hair-she shook the thought away. Even Clias wasn't fool enough to offer something Rory would kill for, that she had no intention of giving.  
  
The woman returned the bow. "I am Koriya LoTanya. It is nice to see you in person, your highness." Rory's eyes widened, but she said nothing. "I have something to tell you child. Something that will make Clias' long training much easier to bear."  
  
Rory sat down, smiling again. "All my friends call me Rory. Please, I'd like you to call me that."  
  
Koriya paled. "Child, you do not know what I am. I am a Confessor. A Confessor has no friends. That is an honor, I do not deserve, my lady."  
  
Rory continued smiling, though inside she was a little mad about her title get in the way of friendships. "Please, Koriya. I wish to be your friend, and I would be disappointed if you did not call me Rory. Lorelai is what everyone calls my mom."  
  
Koriya smiled, and straightened her black dress, smiling. "As you wish." Her eyes seemed to turn mischevious. "As I said, I have something that will make both you and your 'Boy Friend' very happy."  
  
Rory nearly laughed at the strange way Koriya said the name, but just smiled. One must be careful if one is to get good news. And Rory needed good news. Going a week without Tristan had nearly killed her.  
  
Koriya swept her cloak aside, to reveal a small list, which she retracted, and placed in front of Rory.  
  
Training  
  
First stage: Clias Second stage: Koriya Third stage: Milchemah  
  
Rory's breath caught. Her eyes widened. Her entire body froze She swallowed, and asked breathlessly, "When am I done with Clias, Koriya?"  
  
Koriya smiled. "You were done a week ago. She's just waiting for you to figure out how to rule a nieninian."  
  
Rory blinked. Memo to self: first act as queen, rename planet.  
  
Koriya smiled, and swept out the back door as Clias appeared, glowering.  
  
Rory smiled. "I think she's getting impatient."  
  
Clias looked ready to slap her. The woman stopped, her fists clenching and unclenching, forcing herself to breathe slower, her eyes closed. In a moment, a smile graced her face, her syrupy voice back. "Well, let's work even harder to reach the third stage, all right, Lorelai?"  
  
~|~  
  
In a perfectly calm voice, Rory concluded with, "I was ready to slap her."  
  
Tristan burst out laughing, hugging Rory against him. He pulled back enough to look at her perfectly calm face, which was starting to smile, and hugged her again. "You are the most amazing girl I've ever dated."  
  
Rory smiled. "I'm glad I'm the best!"  
  
Tristan turned her, and kissed her passionately. He pushed the hair away from her face. "You're even better than that, Ror."  
  
Rory blushed, but made up for it by returning the kiss. Her lips opening for him, she smiled coyly. "It's been a while, so let's play."  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow, but decided to see where this makeout session went before questioning it.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: aw, isn't it awful the way I leave you thinking I'll actually get descriptive? Well, at the moment, my prime teacher is MIA, so I must wait for her return for lessons to resume. Anyway, thought you'd like a nice sap chapter before we deal with Clias again, trying to kill our beloved Tristan. Any ideas on more sap situations, let me know, and I'll work them in. I'm not publishing, thus, I can accept your ideas. ~_^ 


	19. Decisions

A/N: One review and I write a new one. I guess you could say this is for Amanda M. Yes, I have the first 5 chaps or so on stars-hollow.net. I've sent the next seventeen in, and I'll wait for it to post before I send her this one. ^_^ anyways, to your questions, I will answer them if you talk to me on AIM. It's a very confusing story, but many Sci-Fi s tend to be that way until the last chapter or so. My problem is that the ending I'm working towards keeps changing, thus making it very confusing. I tried to review once, and the story blew up, and people stopped reading. Thus I won't review again for a few months. I'll just finish this book, now that I've decided where it's going. Rory has her own decisions to make, as you'll see.  
  
  
  
Chapter 18-Decisions  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory sat bolt upright, her body sheening with sweat. She'd been waking up like this since she'd seen Tristan. Clias had said she was not to see him, as he was human. Rory had had some stinging retorts, but she seemed to be wrong. If she killed herself to be near Tristan, than so be it. She knew she didn't want to be queen of this planet. There were too many problems to solve.  
  
What she wanted was to go back to her dreams of Chilton. Work towards going to Harvard, and getting closer to her career. But that seemed nearly impossible. Unless she ignored all of these people, and went home, where murderous government officials wanted her dead, what could she do? Run from who they accused her to be?  
  
A burst of inspiration came to her. Lorelai would have a fun time yelling these people into submission. Why not just have her and Luke proclaimed royalty, and let Clias deal with her mother?  
  
  
  
Tristan sat, his head leaning against the wall. Rory's training was almost done, he comforted himself with that. That was all he needed. And if Koriya tried to separate them, he knew Rory wouldn't tolerate it. And that was all that mattered.  
  
~~~  
  
Milchemah watched Rory intently. What she decided would either complicate or simplify his task.  
  
"Sire?"  
  
Milchemah turned to eye the trembling messenger. "Well?"  
  
The man shuddered. "Your-son has awakened."  
  
Milchemah smiled. "A pleasant turn of events." From the messenger's wince, he could tell his sentiment wasn't shared.  
  
"Take me to him."  
  
Inside a cage with glass walls, a large black shadow covered the ground. When Milchemah entered, The shadow solidified into his 'son.' The creature was closer to a pet, though to those outside this planet, he was Milchemah's son.  
  
The youth was about six feet, his black hair a messy mop of ebony. His ivory skin would give him an innocent appearance if it weren't for his piercing emerald eyes, which bored into Milchemah. "What do you want mortal?"  
  
Milchemah bowed deeply before his 'son.' "My lord, I am most honored that you have spoken to me-"  
  
The boy's skinny arm was much stronger than appearances would perceive. "I did not summon you to hear you gush praise that you in no way mean."  
  
Milchemah nodded mutely, holding his neatly crushed shoulder, through an extreme effort not screaming for his guards to kill this beast that had harmed him.  
  
The boy tired of his form, and reverted to his shadowy form, which terrified Milchemah, as both of them knew. Sweeping over the man who called himself master, the shadow's passing spread needles of agony across the old man's flesh. Milchemah screamed as the needles pierced his wounded shoulder. The boy smiled. "Now that you have been taught respect again, let's discuss your ridiculous wedding arrangements."  
  
Milchemah nodded, forcing himself to sit upright, biting his lip so hard it bled.  
  
The boy laughed at him without a movement, just a smirk. "You want me to marry the princess of Niens. Why the hell would I do that?"  
  
Milchemah shot backwards. "But-she is the-she's being trained! Even you know that, Xantis."  
  
Xantis laughed. "You truly are an imbecile old man, aren't you? She has a choice in the matter. Or maybe you chose to forget that part."  
  
Milchemah turned red, whether from embarassment or rage, it was hard to tell. "But she doesn't know that yet, and if she learns under your tutelage-"  
  
Xantis slammed him against the far wall. "Out of my room, fool. I intend to sleep more before I reap the idiocy you've sown."  
  
Milchemah bowed, and ran from the room.  
  
Xantis laughed. "Rory dear, you will die in training if your decisions are post poned."  
  
~~~  
  
Rory was covered with sweat again, but it was with the effort of holding Clias against the wall kinetically. Clias was furiously hurling spells at her. And the spells were indeed working, making her feel exhausted. Rory forced herself to think of Tristan, not of this horrible woman who never held back when fighting her.  
  
Clias abruptly stopped. "Release me, Lorelai."  
  
Rory did so, surprised.  
  
Clias brushed her robes. "Your training is complete. Koriya will test you in the morning, and we will be done."  
  
Rory blinked. "But am I not to train with her for several months first?"  
  
Clias looked at her, as if incomprehending. Then she threw her head back and cackled. When she'd recovered, she smiled at Rory. "Of course, little girl. Of course."  
  
Rory was very confused.  
  
  
  
Tristan blinked. "So she said Koriya would only test you tomorrow morning, and then claimed you'd be training several months?"  
  
Rory nodded. "Did she mean I would be tested before leaving, or that the test was all my training remaining?"  
  
Tristan shrugged, but hugged Rory to himself, kissing the top of her head. "We'll figure it out, Ror."  
  
Rory's lip trembled, but she didn't tell him how scared she was of tomorrow. "Tris?"  
  
Tristan, smiling, looked down at her. "What is it, my sweet?" he said, impersonating Romeo perfectly again.  
  
Rory sighed, leaning herself against him. "Can you just hold me, tonight?"  
  
Tristan beamed. "Nothing would please me more, Ror. Nothing."  
  
Tristan gently laid her down, and she curled up against him. Tristan gave her a gentle back rub until she fell asleep. He wrapped her in his arms, and fell asleep with a smile gracing his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I thought that they should celebrate that her training's over. A nice ending to book two, don't you think? *winces* if only I didn't have to write Rory's testing. *sighs* Nothing is ever easy. As always, reviews equals chapters. Hope you've enjoyed your chapter, Mandy. Oh, and the intro of Xantis is to someone else as to why Rory isn't marrying him. Besides, do you see Kat wanting anyone else besides herself working for Xantis? Hope you've enjoyed that, CoffeeObsessed. 


	20. Test

A/N: Okies, Mandy's the reason this chap is even out. I go to an evil, evil, EVIL school now! It has homework, and no free internet access, and all this evil stuffs in it. ANYway, I had a lovely chap all written out, and then the hidden virus in my computer erupted, along with homework. So I have to stop being on mailing lists.*sighs* just ignore me, the PC Destroyer has struck again. Oh, and if anyone who reads this goes to DDHS in Oregon, let me know, and you can bug me at school to write a chap. I can dream someone at my school reads my work. *laughs* here's the chap.  
  
  
  
Chapter 19 - Test  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory yawned, and rolled over. Onto the floor.  
  
Tristan sprang out of bed. "Are you ok?" he asked, the teasing tone almost covering the concern in his voice. Almost.  
  
Rory grumbled, muttering something about no space to sleep, but was smiling.  
  
Tristan smiled, ruffling her hair. "Whatever happens next, it gets better now."  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
  
  
Koriya glared at Kat. "So. Lorelai trusts YOU?"  
  
Kat sat unmoving, or blinking. "Just because Milchemah holds a very loose rein on Xantis does not mean that I am under his control."  
  
Koriya's eyes sparkled. "Then you are as I?"  
  
Kat smiled. "A sheep in wolf's skin among the pack."  
  
Koriya cackled. When it receded, she asked "And Xantis?"  
  
Kat's smile widened. "His cage under Milchemah weakens more and more."  
  
Koriya smiled back. "Then my work can be peaceful. I need not undo damage you've inflicted."  
  
Kat placed her hands in Koriya's, intense determination returning. "Scan me. Do not trust my words alone. Milchemah trained us to use as much truth as we can to make the lies believable." Her eyes burned fiercely into Koriya's.  
  
Koriya swallowed, and nodded. Closing her eyes, she sent a quest pulse. She skimmed just deep enough to tell that there was not deception.  
  
Kat abruptly opened deceptions of minor details, which were built in to protect Milchemah and Xantis, she was sure. Flying by memories of training sessions, failed attempts on Milchemah's part, she came to the truth. And, although the motives weren't entirely as Kat had stated them, they were the core of Kat's belief. The girl had been trained to lie or be beaten. It was difficult to be truly honest.  
  
Brushing her hair out, Tristan reveled at the silky feeling of it. And it's mine. All mine...  
  
Rory turned a little, giggling slightly. "You're tickling me! Use the brush to get the knots out, THEN play with the hair."  
  
Tristan pouted. "But that's not as much fun, Mary."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "I'll sic Clias on you."  
  
Tristan paled, pulling Rory close to him. "Don't even joke."  
  
Rory smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. "You're right, she's not a laughing matter. But anytime you do anything against my wishes, you give her more hatred for you."  
  
Tristan shrugged. "As long as I've got the Mary of Chilton, I fret for nothing."  
  
Rory laughed at his fake shakespeare reading. She calmed herself, and examined her hands. "You wouldn't believe how much I hated you guys calling me that."  
  
Tristan sighed, pulling her closer, into his lap, and against his chest. "I know. But I was raised like that, not caring for anyone but myself. And in the elite circles, it's the only way you keep from being burned."  
  
Rory nodded. "Like Summer."  
  
Tristan detected the bitterness in her voice. He turned her around to face himself, and kissed her fiercely. When he pulled back, he whispered ardently, "She is nothing compared to what you are to me. Don't you EVER let anyone convince you otherwise. Understand me, Ror?"  
  
Rory smiled. "Even through all this, you stick by me. But don't you wish you could go back to how it was?"  
  
Tristan shook his head, and vehemently denied, "To you hating me? Hell, Ror, this is a million times better than I dreamed at night, trying to figure out how to win you."  
  
Rory looked at him amused. "Oh yeah, I'm sure. I can guess at the other things you imagined, too."  
  
Tristan DuGrey blushed. "I'm male, it's to be expected-I was raised this-"  
  
Rory burst out laughing. "You didn't know me that first day. You saw new prey to conquer."  
  
Tristan nodded ruefully. "And you still imagine it." Blush.  
  
Rory just laughed more. "Oh, Tris! Being your girl is a lot more fun than being with Dean!" she lied, thinking of the first year, her first beau. But girls always think fondly on their first kiss. But the constant arguments with every misunderstanding, THAT she certainly did not miss.  
  
Tristan wondered now if he had changed as much as he had thought from meeting his Rory. He smiled. "My girl."  
  
Rory leaned against him, closing her eyes. "Kat and Koriya are still fighting. Can you just hold me?"  
  
Tristan's smile softened, and he loosened his embrace, repositioning her more comfortably for her sake. "Any time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, I threw in sap to finish this chap from those who wanted it, though I wanted to go farther with Kat and Koriya. I did promise an update, and here it is. 


End file.
